Hentai Buchou
by Kodrame SM
Summary: Tezuka es un capitan respetable,reservado y responsable, pero entonces ¿por que tiene las hormonas tan despiertas? y sobre todo ¡¿quien se salvara! ¡Seigaku! cap 7 arriba
1. ¿Un día normal?

Esto es un Fic yaoi (chico / chico) al que no le guste es mucho mejor que se aleje de una buena vez.

Aparte contiene LEMON, creo que el titulo lo dice todo ¿no creen?, así que si son menores de edad en su país por favor retírense, si no lo hacen ya les advertí y no me hago responsable.

No gano dinero haciendo esto, es solo un pasatiempo, y no, tampoco me pertenece ningún personaje del príncipe del tenis, me encantaría que fuesen de mi propiedad pero ya ven como son las cosas, no son míos.

Y después de este montón de advertencias y explicaciones daremos comienzo a esto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap. 1 "¿Un día normal?"

Era un día tranquilo, normal, el cielo estaba azul, el sol brillaba en este y hacia un clima bastante agradable, Tezuka estaba especialmente de buen humor aunque su rostro no mostrase su estado de animo sus más allegados amigos lo podían notar en sus actos o por ejemplo en el hecho de que solo les había puesto a dar 10 vueltas a la cancha antes de comenzar el entrenamiento.

Todos estaban muy concentrados cada uno en sus labores, ese día les había tocado entrenar para perfeccionar el juego de parejas, obviamente la mejor hasta el momento era la pareja dorada del Seigaku, su coordinación y su vitalidad había derrotado ya a la pareja Inui/Kaidoh y a la pareja Momo/Ryoma, la primera de esta tuvo que cambiar rápidamente a otra cacha para enfrentarse a la pareja de Fuji/Takashi, mientras tanto Tezuka arreglaba unos documentos que la manager del equipo le había entregado, al parecer habían llamado la atención de una empresa nueva de bebidas energéticas de la localidad y esta deseaba que saliesen en algunos anuncios de su publicidad, sin embargo había muchos peros, estaba el hecho de que aun eran muy jóvenes y de que sobre todo no querían meterse con una producto que terminase siendo dañino, así que después de revisar la historia de la empresa y los supuestos ingredientes tenia instrucciones de probar dicha bebida.

El sol estaba en lo alto y ya había tenido que hacer pareja con Fuji para enfrentar a Eiji y Oishi y en ese terreno eran muy fuertes así que lo habían agotado en exceso así que la idea de tomar algún liquido no le parecía del todo mala, después de todo según los documentos que había leído ya había sido probado por un grupo de personas y examinado en un laboratorio de la ciudad, así que el solo tenia que darle el visto bueno.

¡Hey Tezuka ya terminaron todos!-anuncio Oishi con aspecto cansado mientras los demás estaban sentados en el piso o recargados en la malla de las canchas- ¿Hacemos una ronda de individuales o que hacemos? -pregunto mientras el capitán del equipo desviaba la mirada a una hielera donde debía estar la botella de la dichosa bebida-

No, mejor que hagan entrenamiento para mejorar su elasticidad y su rapidez, dile a Inui que se encargue de todo -dijo con voz neutral antes de volver sus ojos a la cancha, donde pudo observar la imagen de cada uno, la verdad detrás de esa imagen fría se encontraba un gran secreto uno que por si posición de capitán no creía adecuado exteriorizar- ...iré al salón de la profesora para llevarle la respuesta sobre lo que se nos propuso-dijo con aire sereno antes de que Oishi asintiera y regresara con los demás-

Tezuka tomo los papeles y la hielera para subir, la verdad creí que era tonto si ya tenia el avalúo de laboratorios y de personas tener que probarlo el mismo, no era muy afecto a probar cosas nuevas y además había algo que no terminaba de gustarle, algo así como un extraño presentimiento y era este el que lo ponía entre la espada y la pared, pues si su presentimiento era correcto el beber aquello podría tener algún mal efecto en el, alergia o algo pero si no lo hacia y representaban esa marca el seria el culpable si es que algún chiquillo o fanático de alguno de sus compañeros terminaba con algún mal.

...suficiente...-dijo después de entrar al aula vacía, debía hacerlo era su responsabilidad como capital del equipo y ante todo estaba el prestigio del equipo y de la escuela, así que después de dejar los papeles en el escritorio de la maestra coloco la hielera en una mesita cercana y la abrió para después tomar la botella de color transparente con una simple etiqueta color vino, lo que en lo personal le pareció bastante extraño-...veo que son nuevos, la presentación deja mucho que desear..-dijo antes abrir la botella y acto seguido un olor fresco y agradable llego a tocar su olfato, era demasiado agradable, así que aun con algunas dudas levanto la botella y empezó a bebérsela-

Tezuka era un hombre serio, formal y muy responsable, no era de los hombres que se echaban para atrás por nada del mundo y no lo haría en ese momento, no hasta que aquella botella quedase sin una sola gota, sin embargo algo paso, ya que antes de terminárselo, muy poco antes, sintió algo extraño, como un calor en el estomago y de forma neutral retiro la botella de sus labios para observarla, después se sintió agitado, muy agitado, después sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas y finalmente todo paro.

¿uh? eso fue extraño -dijo sin perder la compostura para después tapar la botella y dejarla en la hielera, entonces vio un papelito, este había sido dejado por la profesora y le avisaba que tendría que salir de emergencia a un viaje con su nieta, por lo cual Tezuka simplemente dio un suave respingo-...ya después le informare que paso -dijo antes de acercarse a las ventanas para ver como era su costumbre hacia las canchas de Tenis- ...¿que diablos? -dijo abriendo los ojos mas de lo normal, algo andaba mal, tenia una visión normal, si era normal ver a sus compañeros entrenando flexiones, Eiji estaba siendo ayudado por Oishi a hacer un split perfecto, Taka-san a Fuji, Inui a Ryoma y Momoshiro a Kaidoh, era normal el mismo lo había indicado y seguro después cambiarían posiciones pero algo no andaba bien, pues en su cabeza comenzaron a surgir ideas extrañas, impropias para un capitán como el, después lo sintió, aquello que provoco que sus pálidas mejillas adquirieran un tono carmesí- Maldición -gruño antes de retirarse de la ventana y observar hacia sus pantalones, estaba excitado, Tezuka Kunimitsu se había excitado viendo entrenar a sus compañeros, algo no andaba bien, debía hacer algo...y sin embargo todas sus ideas terminaban avergonzándolo mas y haciendo mas dolorosa aquella erección-

Por otro lado en un laboratorio estaban unos estudiantes terminando de entregar algunas copias del trabajo que como servicio social, y todo parecía ir bien hasta que un grito del encargado de las revisiones sonó por todo el lugar.

¡¿Que es esto?! -señalo dos documentos que tenían algunas especificaciones-

Son los resultados de la bebida energética "Bpower" y del elixir para la medicina energética sexual "Oxse" -dijo uno de los chicos como si no entendiese lo que pasaba-

Exacto, aquí dice que la "Oxse" debía llevar la etiqueta que aun esta aquí pegada y que "Bpower" traía una extra por equivocación ¡¿que paso, donde esta la etiqueta sobrante y por que aun esta la otra en su lugar?! -dijo de mala gana y entonces ambos chicos se miraron y sintieron que el mundo se les venia encima, acaban de hacer recuento y habían caído en la cuenta de algo que podía costarles mucho-

No se preocupe es algo que se soluciona fácilmente -dijo el chico de gafas mientras el otro asentía simplemente-

Si, la sobrante la tenemos en el otro lado del laboratorio y olvidamos pegar la otra a la botella -acomplejo el otro antes de que el encargado les mirase de forma estricta-

Mas vale, por que las botellas de ambos productos son idénticos y no nos conviene una equivocación, vallan y arreglen eso, tendré que salir, pero en cuanto todo este listo manden los productos, especialmente el "Bpower" por que debe ser probado por uno de los integrantes del Equipo de la Escuela Seigaku -dijo con severidad y acto seguido los dos chicos desaparecieron, debían encontrar aquella escuela que por cierto no sabían ni donde estaba pues eran extranjeros y aun no hablaban mucho el japonés-

En la escuela Seigaku...

ahh..ahhh...ahhh...-se oían los suaves jadeos del capitán que parecía mas agitado que nunca, poco a poco el efecto extraño desapareció y de forma increíble su erección que hasta hace unos minutos parecía torturarle había cesado, así como si nada-...¿que...diablos fue...eso? -dijo recuperando el aire antes de despegar su espalda de la pared del aula-...yo...no...no es imposible esto debe ser , debo hablar con las autoridades competentes, esta bebida parece no ser adecuada para la venta del publico-dijo antes de oír que tocaban la puerta-...adelante

Tezuka-Buchou solo le informo que el equipo termino y ya nos vamos a marchar -dijo el joven Momoshiro quien se estiro perezosamente- adiós Buchou -dijo antes de sonreírle y darse la vuelta, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo, pues le jalaron de la muñeca hacia adentro del aula- ¿que pasa? -pregunto consternado, mas al ver un extraño brillo en los ojos de su capitán-

Espera Momoshiro, creo que aun tiene que ejercitar un poco mas...te observe y aun te falta -dijo con una voz que le enchino la piel de su nuca, si no fuera por que estaba hablando de su respetable capitán podría jurar que estaba intentando algo bastante raro-

Etto...¿me ayudara usted mismo Buchou? -dijo con una mezcla de nerviosismo y de incredulidad, el capitán solo esbozo una sonrisa que solo le había visto en los labios de Fuji-sempai-

Continuara...


	2. ¿Ayuda o Martirio?

Esto es un Fic yaoi (chico / chico) al que no le guste es mucho mejor que se aleje de una buena vez.

Aparte contiene LEMON, creo que el titulo lo dice todo ¿no creen?, así que si son menores de edad en su país por favor retírense, si no lo hacen ya les advertí y no me hago responsable.

No gano dinero haciendo esto, es solo un pasatiempo, y no, tampoco me pertenece ningún personaje del príncipe del tenis, me encantaría que fuesen de mi propiedad pero ya ven como son las cosas, no son míos.

Y después de este montón de advertencias y explicaciones daremos comienzo a esto.

En el capitulo Anterior...

ahh..ahhh...ahhh...-se oían los suaves jadeos del capitán que parecía mas agitado que nunca, poco a poco el efecto extraño desapareció y de forma increíble su erección que hasta hace unos minutos parecía torturarle había cesado, así como si nada-...¿que...diablos fue...eso? -dijo recuperando el aire antes de despegar su espalda de la pared del aula-...yo...no...no es imposible esto debe ser , debo hablar con las autoridades competentes, esta bebida parece no ser adecuada para la venta del publico-dijo antes de oír que tocaban la puerta-...adelante

Tezuka-Buchou solo le informo que el equipo termino y ya nos vamos a marchar -dijo el joven Momoshiro quien se estiro perezosamente- adiós Buchou -dijo antes de sonreírle y darse la vuelta, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo, pues le jalaron de la muñeca hacia adentro del aula- ¿que pasa? -pregunto consternado, mas al ver un extraño brillo en los ojos de su capitán-

Espera Momoshiro, creo que aun tienes que ejercitar un poco mas...te observe y aun te falta -dijo con una voz que le enchino la piel de su nuca, si no fuera por que estaba hablando de su respetable capitán podría jurar que estaba intentando algo bastante raro-

Etto...¿me ayudara usted mismo Buchou? -dijo con una mezcla de nerviosismo y de incredulidad, el capitán solo esbozo una sonrisa que solo le había visto en los labios de Fuji-sempai-  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap. 2 "¿Ayuda o Martirio?" 

Tezuka no dijo nada simplemente siguió manteniendo esa sonrisa en sus labios sin llegar a soltar su muñeca, por el contrario con un rápido movimiento lo estrello contra su pecho para acercar sus labios al oído de Momo quien parecía ido, pues esto simplemente no podía estar pasando, no era lógico.

Te falta mayor firmeza –dijo de forma sensual dejando que su cálido aliento acariciase el lóbulo del chico de cabellos negros- puedo hacer que obtengas una firmeza ...-la mano que tenia esclavizada su muñeca rodeo su cintura para que sus cuerpo se pegaran- como la mía –dijo antes de que las mejillas del mas chico se tiñeran de rojo, esto era extraño, antes Momo habría jurado que en serio estaba siendo un mal pensado pero ahora...ahora mismo cuando podía sentir la "firmeza" de su capitán sabía que esto no iría por buen camino- vamos...-mordió sensualmente aquel sensible lóbulo haciendo que Momo exhalaran un gemido que no quiso expresar, pero esa voz era desgastante- déjame "entrenarte" –dijo con completa lasividad antes de que otra mano fuese directo a las caderas del otro para pasar después a uno de los glúteos del otro, sintiendo su suavidad, sintiendo la extraña textura de aquel pants deportivo característico del equipo-

Bu..chou...- cerro los ojos, algo en su cuerpo andaba mal, sabía que esto no era malo y sin embargo para el no estaba correcto, algo estaba pasando, ese que ahora lo enloquecía con la forma de besar su cuello y morder la piel de este no podía ser el mismo que respetaba, aquel que ahora estaba acelerando su corazón y que lo aprisionaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo no podía ser el mismo que los guiaba con recato-

Momoshiro –su lengua húmeda y caliente dejo un acuoso sendero de su cuello a su mandíbula mientras caminaba guiándole a un escritorio cercano- calla –dijo con voz demandante antes de que Momo topase contra la orilla de una superficie que después con sus manos descubrió era un escritorio-...calla y no digas nada –dijo de tal forma que Momo se paralizo-

Tezuka dejo de acariciar los glúteos de Momo para limpiar con un rápido golpe de mano el escritorio de las cosas que lo habitaban, acto seguido Momo estaba recostado sobre este, sus mejillas aun estaban teñidas, aquellas caricias húmedas de sus labios y de su indecente lengua lo tenían aturdido, aun no podía moverse, aun no hacia nada, ¿era acaso el hecho de que siempre le admiro? ¿de que era un joven realmente apuesto y maduro?, poco a poco su reservado capitán estaba mas apasionado, oprimía mas su cuerpo contra la sólida base que los soportaba, sus manos navegaban por su cuerpo y el aun discutía con su cerebro argumentando que eso debía ser un estúpido y calenturiento sueño, pero supo que no era uno cuando Tezuka lleve sus manos al resorte del deportivo de Momo para bajarlo, fue exactamente ahí cuando Momoshiro movió sus manos para intentar alejar a su capitán de su cuerpo, el realmente no deseaba eso, se sentía condenadamente bien, pero no quería eso, no así y aunque suene raro, no con él.

Basta...¡Basta! – dijo antes de usar toda su fuerza para aventar el cuerpo de Tezuka lejos del suyo, dejando que este ultimo cayera y chocara contra una silla que estaba cerca de ellos- ¡¿qué le pasa Buchou?! – pregunto mientras arreglaba su playera y su uniforme en general-

Entonces se dio cuenta de que en el suelo con la silla tirada como compañera estaba la figura sentada con la cabeza baja de su capitán, podía observar como su respiración era demasiado agitada, podía oír como jadeaba de forma ruidosa, Momo no quiso acercarse pero tampoco creía decente dejar en ese estado a su capitán, algo andaba mal, eso era seguro y debía descubrirlo.

Ve...te...-fue el susurro demandante de Tezuka quien luchaba contra el calor que aun invadía su cuerpo-...ve...te y dile a todos...que se vallan ...-volvió a decir en el mismo tono sin dejar de jadear , sin dejar de luchar contra el animal que parecía llevar en su cuerpo- 

Momoshiro salió corriendo del aula sin decir nada mas, mientras Tezuka apenas podía moverse, no podía creer lo que había pasado hacia unos minutos, no podía creer que de la nada su erección ya calmada su hubiese erguido, no podía tolerar como el aun siendo el líder del equipo había saltado como un animal en celo sobre un chico, un chico ¡menor que él!.

Su corazón aun latía con fuerza, sus jadeos parecían disminuir pero aun sentía ese horrible calor, esas ganas de levantarse y correr hasta encontrar con su presa.

¿mi...presa? –dijo incrédulo ante su propia voz aun agitada, no sabia por que lo había llamado así, ese no era una presa, era un chico, un compañero y sobre todo era uno sobre el cual no había pensado antes , no de esa forma tan enferma como lo había hecho minutos atrás, cuando había devorado su piel y su silueta, con solo una idea en su cabeza, poseerlo, hacerlo llegar a una locura donde solo sus gemidos fueran los que callaran y calmaran sus reactivadas hormonas-...no...puede...ser...-dijo un poco mas tranquilo pero conciente de que si se movía un centímetro iría a buscar a Momoshiro, que lo encontraría y que seria capaz de forzarle y esa idea le aterraba- yo...no...-sin embargo no pudo terminar de quejarse pues su cuerpo se vio empapado por un torrente de agua HELADA que le habían lanzado- ¡¡¿Qué te pasa?!! –dijo exaltado parándose de inmediato para castigar a quien le había hecho tal cosa, su día había empezado mal y ahora resultaba que un idiota llegaba y lo mojaba –

Gomen Buchou, pero así se baja la calentura –dijo sonriente Momoshiro quien sostenía en una de sus manos una gran cubeta ahora vacía, entonces Tezuka se dio cuenta de algo, el chico tenia razón, aquel fuego de su interior se había apagado, de hecho podía ver a Momoshiro sin sentir una pizca de nada-

...-Tezuka mantuvo un silencio mientras aun mojado iba a buscar la maldita botella que parecía ser la principal sospechosa de todo ese problema, él mismo sabía que si no ponía cuidado eso podría salírsele de control-...¿me harías un favor? –pregunto con su voz usual sin llegar a voltearse hacía Momo quien aun estaba extrañado por todo lo ocurrido- necesito que le lleves esta botella a Inui y que lo analice –dijo el capitán de cabellos castaños antes lanzar la botella hacia tras-

Momoshiro tomo la botella en el aire y la observo, era aquella la marca que ellos debían promocionar y que seria lanzada al mercado en el mismo tiempo del próximo campeonato amistoso ínter escolar.

¿Por qué no lo lleva usted Buchou? –pregunto antes de cambiar su mirada a la espalda de su capitán quien repentinamente estaba recargando sus manos en el borde del escritorio donde antes lo tenia acorralado- Buchou ¿se encuentra bien? –pregunto con tono preocupado antes de dar un paso, justo este comenzaba a jadear nuevamente de forma pausada y lenta –

No...te ...acerques...-fue la voz gutural que salió de su garganta y Momoshiro como acto de costumbre se quedo quieto, observando como su capitán seguía en una aparente lucha- lle...vaselo...ahora –dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de contener otra vez al animal que parecía decirle que se dejase entregar a sus instintos, a aquélla baja, obscena y tonta pasión que corría por sus venas-

¡No puedo dejarlo así! –dijo de forma decidida, hace rato se había asustado por la forma de su capitán y sin embargo ahora entendía y armaba cabos, esa bebida debía ser lo que lo tenia así, pero eso no significaba que lo dejara, no así-

Cállate, ¿acaso no vez?...ahh...yo...puedo...ahhh...hacerte algo que no...queremos –dijo con dificultad rogando que el chico le hiciese caso y se fuera- yo me las ...arreglare ...solo ...-dijo antes de sentir que su erección comenzaba a doler, definitivamente debía poder descargar su pasión y lo haría, aunque fuese algo indigno y vergonzoso lo haría, pero solo-

Un silencio solo diferido por los jadeos que el propio capitán intentaba callar se cernió dentro del aula, después unos pasos se oyeron como si resonaran en la cabeza castaña del capitán del Seigaku, él sabia perfectamente que Momo se había acercado, sentía su aroma, uno que había sentido desde que había entrado al aula, ese olor a cítricos que golpeaba sus fosas nasales, su corazón latía sin su permiso, sus manos se aferraron mas a la cornisa de la mesa, debía mantener el control o terminaría saltándole encima al chico ojivioleta.

Buchou...-dijo con suavidad antes de acercarse a este y llevar una mano a su cintura del otro logrando que se tensara- ... se un poco lo que siente, y creo que hay algo mejor que el agua helada para calmarlo –dijo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas mientras adentraba sus manos en los pantalones deportivos del mayor -...no se preocupe yo solo...- su mano se filtro dentro de los bóxer del castaño para terminar tomando su erección, firme y bastante prominente al tacto, este descubrimiento azoro al chico de ojos violetas-

Ahhhh No...Momossshiro –fue el jadeo demandante y suave que provocaría que cualquier hombre del mundo se derritiera, sin embargo Momo no cedió, su mano comenzó a acariciar aquella erección de arriba hacia abajo, de forma pausada y un poco torpe, y aun así lograba que el capitán comenzara a disfrutar de aquello- ahhh noo...-se mordió los labios, no deseaba oírse a si mismo, no deseaba oír como pedía por mas, no quería oír como Momoshiro, un alumno mas joven que el estaba invadiendo de tal forma su intimidad, algo que jamás había permitido, algo que jamás debía permitir-

El chico de ojos violetas entendió su acción y siguió el ritmo aumentándolo poco a poco viendo como el capitán implacable y siempre neutral mordía sus labios de forma extremadamente sensual al tiempo que su rostro mostraba un extraño tinte que se debatía entre el placer y la humillación, y aunque bien sabía que esto solo pasaría una vez y que después ninguno de los dos tocaría el tema, le gustaba, era enfermo tal vez disfrutar como el rostro de su capitán tenia una lucha interna tan clara, como se restilla de forma que poco servia, para disimular el placer que su mano le provocaba, el ritmo se acelero mas y Momo tuvo que cerrar los ojos y pensar en cualquier otra cosa, por que el mismo comenzaba a sentir calor dentro del aula...de su cuerpo. Sintió como el cuerpo de su Buchou se relajo por un momento y como las caderas de este comenzaron a moverse para seguir el ritmo que el mismo le imponía, podría jurar que estaba tomando un toro salvaje y no la erección de su capitán, oyó como los jadeos sonaron nuevamente, lo que le indicaba que el placer que este sentía debía ser demasiado como para controlarlo y segundos después de aquella batalla sintió como el cuerpo que estaba de espaldas a el se tensaba para terminar empapando su mano y posiblemente la ropa del otro.

Otro silencio tenso se sintió, Momoshiro respiro profundamente para relajar su azoramiento, realmente aunque hubiese hecho aquello con los ojos cerrados había sido impactante.

Saca la...mano –dijo de forma peligrosa el castaño de lentes ovales y Momoshiro entendió que debía ser ahora cuando debía marcharse, así que con las mejillas encendidas saco la mano del interior de los pantalones de su capitán-...ahora...ve...te...-dijo de forma estricta y pudo oír como el chico salía apresuradamente-

Tezuka estaba mas relajado, eso era cierto, pero ¿a que precio?, él no deseaba sentirse así, él no quería tener ningún tipo de roce con ningún varón, mucho menos con Momoshiro quien representaba para el algo así como un hermano menor, de hecho así podía ver a todos los de su equipo, como hermanos, no podía verlos como algo mas, él era un varón conservador y desde muy chico le habían enseñado que lo ideal en un hombre de bien y honorable era el sobresalir, ser honesto, casarse y tener uno o varios hijos a quien dejar su legado y ahora con todo esto no sabia que pensar, debía ser obviamente solo culpa de una cosa.

...maldita bebida –dijo con fastidio y rencor antes de enderezar su cuerpo, sintiendo aun la humedad de su propia esencia en sus pantalones-...maldita sea...es repugnante –se dijo así mismo, no era solo el hecho de estar sucio, si no de sentirse sucio, de sentirse impropio-

Mientras tanto Momoshiro ya había salido del edificio para montar su bicicleta, el mismo debía ir con Inui-sempai para entregar la botella y después darse una gran ducha helada, eso venia haciendo hace unos días en la mañana, ya que no podía evitar que tuviese sueños o pensamientos matutinos que elevaran mucho su temperatura, y justo ese día había visto algo que jamás creyó, a su capitán en un estado que estremecería al mas rígido, en ese momento el mas rígido del equipo resultaba el mismo Tezuka-Buchou, comenzó a pedalear y estaba tan absorto en sus ideas que no vio como un compañero de su equipo corría detrás de él.

Por otro lado Tezuka había llegado a las duchas, lo bueno de todo es que siempre traía un cambio extra en su mochila como precaución, y justo hoy se daba la razón por ser tan precavido; el agua fria recorria su bien formado cuerpo mientras sus manos limpiaban con jabon aquella piel que en ese momento sentía impropia de sus propios ideales.

Tezuka estaba concentrado en su tarea de limpieza y purificación que no oyó cuando la puerta del vestidor se abrió dando paso a uno de sus compañeros quien parecía haber olvidado algo dentro de su casillero, aquel chico que al oír como corría el agua dentro de una de las duchas se cuestiono quien mas quedaría, sobre todo a esa hora cuando ya todos se habían marchado de la escuela.

¿Quién esta dentro? –dijo con voz reprendedora, pasaba que hacia unos días uno de los integrantes del club de básquet ball había entrado a sus vestidores para tener mayor privacidad, cosa que no debía ser, cada club debía respetar sus espacios y como alumnos de la escuela debían respetarlo, además esos eran sus terrenos, ¿no?- hey, si eres de otro club lo mejor es que salgas ahora mismo o informare a nuestro capitán y nuestra entrenadora- dijo antes de que oyera como el agua dejaba de correr-

Tezuka no podía creerlo, acababa de pasar aquello y ya estaba tranquilo y con solo oír aquella voz y percibir aquel aroma a menta podía sentir como aquel bajo instinto volvía a empezar, conociendo al otro como lo hacia sabia que no se iría hasta no saber quien era y no se atrevía a hablar, por que sabia que su voz reflejaría como su respiración volvía a ser arrítmica, sin duda alguna esto debía cambiar, esperaba que alguna fuerza extraña sacara al otro antes de que su cuerpo volviese a tomar acciones en lugar de su razón.

Y Aquí termina el segundo capitulo de la historia, espero les guste, quise ponerle un tinte un poco mas profundo al problema de Tezuka, el cual desarrollare mas adelante, pero antes déjenme decirles un secreto, y este es que no tenía pensado seguirlo tan rápido pues tengo otras continuaciones pendientes, pero no había tenido tal respuesta antes y me dije a mi misma, "mi misma, vallamos siendo condescendientes y contestémosles de una buena vez en cuando tengas inspiración para seguir con esta locura" y como pueden ver, este es el resultado.

Ahora procederé a la parte que mas me emociona cuando termino un capitulo y esto es contestar sus reviews.

Iio x3 :

jajaja si, como vez esta situación de nuestro adorado capitán?

Gracias por las palabras, en verdad este fanfic nació después de un momento de ociosidad donde me preguntaba quien de los mas callado del Seigaku, seria realmente indiferente a las pasiones de la carne y diversas debilidades y sobre lo de pervertido imagínate lo que soy yo quien lo escribe, jejejeje

Bueno espero seguir leyéndote por estos rumbos.

Lupus moesta:

Jaja lo se, a veces no soy muy justa y es que me gusta hacerlos sufrir jajaja n0n.U

Bueno de hecho es para poner emoción, como puedes observar esta vez no se sabe quien es el pobre incauto que ah entrado en el terreno maldito o "Tezuka Zone".

Sobre lo que comentaste aun no defino la pareja, de hecho eso va ser algo que pensare muy bien, comprendo tu punto y me confieso fan de las parejas diferentes, así como de las usuales, pero déjame te digo algo, si por alguna razón no termina con Momoshiro, eso lo podemos arreglar, por que...ahora que lo medito no suena mal, pero no quiero adelantarme a nada, así que para saber mas mejor sigue leyendo (plan con maña jajaja)

angeldarkladyhana :

No te preocupes, como puedes observar Momoshiro no fue forzado, ok al principio un poquito, pero no paso a mayores, ahora bien solo Tezuka sabe que pasara ahora con el pobre incauto que entro, aunque creo que Tezuka no creo que sepa realmente lo que pueda pasar.

Raito-Yagami: 

Si, pobre de Tezuka, aseguro que terminara maldiciéndome tras cada capitulo jajaja.

Y aquí tienes la actualización, espero te agrádese y también espero no demorarme demasiado en la siguiente, en la cual espero leerte.

saku-ann:

Muchas gracias por tus palabras y espero siga con esas ganas de seguir leyendo jeje je

YO :

Me alegra que te guste la trama de esta locura, y como podrás observar no me tarde mucho en actualizar (no esperes que este milagro suceda seguido, a no ser que llueva o que pase otra estrella fugaz y te cumpla esto je nn.U)

Sara :

Oh si, parejas extrañas con finales...¿extraños?¿variados? ¿locos?...hum lo dejare a su propia interpretación.

Sobre tu petición...hum aun no lo defino pero admito que es uno de mis favoritos para Tezuka, pero bueno eso lo podremos ver cuando salga este en el terreno de nuestro capitán...ah no ser que sea él quien entro...hummm debo meditarlo, si eso es je je je.

SuMiKo hoi hoi:

Holas je je, pues que bien que leas un fic mío je je, si quieres tengo mas así que puedes darte un vuelta y ser juez de estos.

Sobre los errores procurare tener mayor cuidado en estos, muchas gracias por comentármelo.

Si, se que es una pareja rara y veo también que tenemos otra fan mas de la pareja de Tezuka-Fuji, no es muy raro, ya que ambos son muy lindos sobre todo juntos je.

Maru BlackSG hell:

Hum no lo resubi, pero ya lo había publicado en unos cuantos foros de miarroba, no se si eso sea lo que paso.

Y veo que nuevamente me informa de mis errores de escritura, lo agradezco, eso me dice que debo y tendré mas cuidado con esos detalles.

Sobre las descripciones amplias te comento que no se bien que pase, pero si no los hago amplios a un tiempo alguien me reporta o me sacan historia, aunque si admito que últimamente me emociono describiendo y es que siento que entre mas detalle pueda poner sobre lo que ven, sienten o hacen los personajes tiene mayor presencia grafica en la cabeza de los que lo leen, aunque debe ser por que eso me pasa a mi.

Dime distraída, olvidadiza u ignorante peeeeero no recuerdo que es OOC así que me gustaría que alguien me ayudase con ese termino, aunque creo entender que esperas que no haga o ponga algo que distorsione la trama original de la serie o bien de la personalidad del personaje, una vez te expreso que me corrijas (o corrijan) si me equivoco.

Y muchas gracias por tus comentarios nn.

killuki-coni:

Oh si, se que es gracioso je je, espero este capitulo te agradase y que sigas si así lo decides, leyendo lo que pasara acontinuación.

taty-kun :

Pues de continuar si continuare je je, a veces me tardo un poco o un demasiado pero siempre sigo.  
Sobre tu pregunta te diré que la única forma de saberlo es leyéndolo, pero como vez Tezuka aun puede contenerse...un poco, por tiempo limitado, sin embargo uno nunca sabe.

Y aquí tenemos a otra fan de la pareja mas conocida del Prince of Tennis, jejeje debo meditar mucho por lo visto, pero créeme todas las opiniones las tomo en cuenta.

Bueno es todo, agradezco en general a todos los que me han leído, en especial a los que me han exteriorizado sus comentarios.

En el siguiente capitulo veremos que pasa con Tezuka, ok eso es mas que obvio pero ¿quién es el que entro en los vestidores? ¿Tezuka lograra contenerse?¿Inui podrá encontrar alguna forma de ayudar a su capitán? ¿Cuándo aparecerá en escena el tensai del Seigaku?, estas y otras respuestas las obtendrás en los capítulos siguientes y varias en el próximo que subiré en cuanto sea posible.

así que si mas por el momento me despido esperando verlos pronto. Ok leerlos pronto.

Mata Kondo!


	3. Pudor e Inocencia

Esto es un Fic yaoi (chico / chico) al que no le guste es mucho mejor que se aleje de una buena vez.

Aparte contiene o puede contener LEMON, creo que el titulo lo dice todo ¿no creen?, así que si son menores de edad en su país por favor retírense, si no lo hacen ya les advertí y no me hago responsable.

No gano dinero haciendo esto, es solo un pasatiempo, y no, tampoco me pertenece ningún personaje del príncipe del tenis, me encantaría que fuesen de mi propiedad pero ya ven como son las cosas, no son míos y no creo que lleguen a serlo por mucho que lo pida de cumpleaños.

Y después de este montón de advertencias y explicaciones daremos comienzo a esto.

En el capitulo Anterior...

Por otro lado Tezuka había llegado a las duchas, lo bueno de todo es que siempre traía un cambio extra en su mochila como precaución, y justo hoy se daba la razón por ser tan precavido; el agua fria recorria su bien formado cuerpo mientras sus manos limpiaban con jabón aquella piel que en ese momento sentía impropia de sus propios ideales.

Tezuka estaba concentrado en su tarea de limpieza y purificación que no oyó cuando la puerta del vestidor se abrió dando paso a uno de sus compañeros quien parecía haber olvidado algo dentro de su casillero, aquel chico que al oír como corría el agua dentro de una de las duchas se cuestiono quien mas quedaría, sobre todo a esa hora cuando ya todos se habían marchado de la escuela.

¿Quién esta dentro? –dijo con voz reprendedora, pasaba que hacia unos días uno de los integrantes del club de básquet ball había entrado a sus vestidores para tener mayor privacidad, cosa que no debía ser, cada club debía respetar sus espacios y como alumnos de la escuela debían respetarlo, además esos eran sus terrenos, ¿no?- hey, si eres de otro club lo mejor es que salgas ahora mismo o informare a nuestro capitán y nuestra entrenadora- dijo antes de que oyera como el agua dejaba de correr-

Tezuka no podía creerlo, acababa de pasar aquello y ya estaba tranquilo y con solo oír aquella voz y percibir aquel aroma a menta podía sentir como aquel bajo instinto volvía a empezar, conociendo al otro como lo hacia sabia que no se iría hasta no saber quien era y no se atrevía a hablar, por que sabia que su voz reflejaría como su respiración volvía a ser arrítmica, sin duda alguna esto debía cambiar, esperaba que alguna fuerza extraña sacara al otro antes de que su cuerpo volviese a tomar acciones en lugar de su razón.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap. 3 " Pudor e Inocencia"

- Vamos salga de una buena vez, ni siquiera es hora de que exista alguien en las duchas, las clases han terminado desde hace mucho, hasta la de los clubs –se oyó la voz demandante del otro quien caminaba hacia las duchas, localizando inmediatamente la que estaba ocupada al verla mojada- sal de una vez ya te encontré y es mucho mejor que salgas –ordeno antes de tocar con el dorso de su mano la puerta, entonces escucho como el seguro de esta era quitado, pero este jamás se espero encontrarse con Tezuka, mucho menos como lo encontró, desnudo, completamente mojado y... erecto- Tezu...ka –susurro antes de desviar sus ojos verdes de la perfecta y tentadora anatomía del otro quien al notar su mirada sonrió de forma lasciva, el ojiverde había observado su virilidad, aunque realmente era imposible no notarla, mucho menos cuando se encontraba de esa forma y de ese tamaño-

- Siempre tan...protector de todo Oishi –fue la voz profunda de Tezuka quien rápidamente tomo la mano de este y lo metió al cubículo de la ducha- como la madre de nuestro equipo, eso es interesante, ¿sabes por que Oishi? –susurro con demasiada lasividad mientras lo acorralaba contra el azulejo de una de las paredes tomando sus muñecas arriba de la cabeza de este, quien inmediatamente se sonrojo frunciendo el ceño, algo no estaba bien, algo no le agradaba en el comportamiento tan extraño del capitán- por que yo soy algo así como el padre del equipo, entonces... ¿qué es lo hacen mamá y papá cuando están en la ducha?

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto el ojiverde quien no entendía lo que sucedía, Tezuka no era así- ¿acaso es un juego? –pregunto con la esperanza de que él otro estuviese, por primera vez en toda la vida de amistad juntos, jugando, pero realmente esa posibilidad era completamente nula- si es juego, no es de mi agrado, tu mas que nada sabes que no me gustan esas bromas-dijo con voz seria intentando no caer en las redes de la seducción del otro, por que eso sin lugar a dudas era eso, un acto de seducción y Tezuka era su mejor amigo, no podía haber nada entre ellos, no eso seria completamente anormal, seria traicionar a su corazón, por que Oishi ya estaba enamorado, tal vez terriblemente enamorado y no se permitía pensar en nadie-

- Nada que no puedas percibir tu mismo –dijo antes de acercarse y rozar su erección contra los pantalones del otro que inmediatamente se sonrojo mas- vamos, se una buena madre y complace a tu esposo –susurro antes de atacar su cuello, mordiendo la piel blanca del otro quien soltó un sonido de incomodidad y excitación, sea como sea Tezuka era de esos hombres que podrían calentar el mismo polo norte con una sola mirada suya, tenia esa personalidad arrolladora y ese encanto que solo los hombres fatales podrían tener-

- no, deja...Te..zuka –paso saliva con dificultad, cerrando sus ojos, Oishi no tenia idea de que su amigo fuese tan bueno en esta clase de artes, por que pasa Oishi esto era un arte, era algo que solo debía hacer con quien no podía dejar de soñar, con aquel ángel de cabello de fuego y ojos vivaces que no le robaba los suspiros- Ei...ji –susurro y al momento sus mejillas se tornaron mas rojas aun, casi como el color de cabello de su amigo y compañero de dobles, por un momento, por unos segundos juro que al abrir sus ojos se encontraría con su sueño realidad, con aquellos ojos traviesos color océano, pero no, al abrir sus ojos solo pudo ver el rostro lascivo y fuerte de su mejor amigo- ¡basta, suéltame Tezuka! –dijo antes de zafarse el agarre del otro y lograr empujarlo con fuerza lejos de él y Tezuka choco contra la otra pared- ¡¿qué te pasa, por que haces esto?! –dijo molesto y sonrojado, para ver como el castaño se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, como su estuviese aturdido, seguro debido al impacto que sufrió al ser empujado, pero eso era algo que merecía su amigo, después de todo estaba despertando aquel deseo oscuro que sentía por el neko pelirrojo del equipo, y ese pequeño ángel a su parecer, no merecía esa clase de pensamientos, no Oishi respetaba enormemente a su amor platónico, a su parecer Eiji parecía un niño, tenia el alma blanca-

- no lo entenderías –dijo antes de levantarse y abrir el grifo de agua fría logrando que Oishi saliese rápidamente de la ducha algo mojado- largo, no quiero verte, ni a ti ni a nadie –dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del cubículo con un fuerte golpe que retumbo en las duchas- esto lo arreglo yo solo, olvídalo y punto –ordeno desde el interior del cubículo mientras las gotas de agua fría tocaba su piel caliente- vete Oishi...vete por favor –dijo con voz mas baja y apenada, fue cuando Oishi lo entendió, él debía salir, salir y olvidar este evento tan penoso para ambos, y aunque le doliese no podía invadir mas la privacidad del otro, ya mucho le había pasado al intentar sacar al "invasor" de las instalaciones de su club-  
-...vete...-volvió a susurrar y escucho como su amigo salía rápidamente, eso le dolió, le dolía el orgullo, ahora había intentado hacer algo con uno de sus mejores amigos, con alguien que podría ser el segundo mas recto dentro del equipo de tenis y él había echado a perder la imagen intachable que no solo uno, si no dos compañeros de su equipo le tenían-

Las gotas de agua resbalaron por su cuerpo y pronto el agua helada dejo de cobrar el efecto adormecedor y su cuerpo volvió a subir de temperatura, podía sentir su erección otra vez con vigor y una humedad que no era propia de la ducha, una de sus manos se movieron sin su permiso y comenzó a tocar su pecho, su cuello, los músculos definidos de su abdomen, aquella ondita que se marcaba en su pelvis y que con solo tocarla le provoco una sofocación obscena, él sabía que eso no estaba bien, no, no lo era pero su mano se dirigió a su erección y sintio un escalofrío que enloqueció sus sentidos.

Su cabello húmedo se pego a su nuca y sus ojos se entreabrieron cuando el comenzó a auto complacerse, recordado los movimientos de Momoshiro, ese ir y venir pausado que poco a poco comenzó a tornarse con furia haciendo que su otra mano fuese directamente a su pecho sin saber bien la razón, puro instinto, pura pasión, sus jadeos resonaron en las duchas formando ecos por demás electrizantes, sus propios oídos se excitaban de oírse a si mismo en tal éxtasis, la mano que acariciaba su pecho tomo uno de sus pezones y lo giro con furia mientras su otra mano seguía masturbándose, su cuerpo se comenzaba a cansar y fue entonces cuando su espalda se apoyo nuevamente contra una de las paredes, su corazón latía con locura, su propio cuerpo quemaba contrarrestando de forma increíble la humedad de la ducha, se mordió su labio inferior con fuerza por que sus jadeos eran demasiado obscenos para si mismo, su pecho iba y venia, sus caderas se movían a la par de su mano, sus piernas comenzaron a tensarse así como su cuerpo, sentía que él mismo estaba retrasando su venida y no sabia si era por algo de decencia o por mas placer para su cuerpo, solo actuaba cada vez con menos control, cada vez con mas intensidad, su cuerpo comenzó a sentir una sacudida en el espalda, su corazón latió con fuerza y segundos después sintio la explosión de su esencia que termino entremezclada con las gotas del agua.

Su respiración comenzó a relajarse nuevamente, el agua helada volvió a sentirse como un dulce y feroz alivio, con el rostro cabizbajo se levanto del suelo donde había terminado después de resbalar su espalda sobre el azulejo de la pared, tomo una pastilla de jabón y comenzó a limpiar su cuerpo, sus manos en especial, había hecho aquello que siempre había considerado denigrante, y antes había acosado a dos compañeros y uno de ellos había hecho aquella barbaridad que le provoco aquellos sonidos impuros, dejo sus manos rojas y después de cerrar el grifo del agua se seco y se vistió para salir, sus pasos pesaban demasiado, la soledad que sentía antes no se comparaba con lo que ahora sentía, lo único que lo mantenía a diario en pie era su orgullo, el saber que era un chico integro y ahora...ahora simplemente no tenía ni siquiera eso. Camino todo el trayecto a su casa, ya era noche, la ciudad tenia luces a diestra y siniestra, podía oír a la gente ir y venir, siguió caminando ya mas tranquilo hasta llegar a su casa donde se quedo quieto, de pie frente a puerta, la luz de la sala estaba encendida, seguro su familia estaba adentro teniendo aquellos finos y serenos momentos familiares, ahora él no se sentía digno siquiera de verlos de frente, ¿qué pasaría si aquello le pasaba al ver a ...? no, ni siquiera deseaba pensar lo que pasaría así que camino hacia otro lado mientras tecleaba un mensaje para su madre, explicándole que tendría que ir a estudiar a casa de Fuji, que no se preocupara, se mando el mensaje y siguió caminando sin poner atención en a donde lo llevaban sus pasos, el fresco de la noche se sentía bien, realmente no tenia idea de que haría pero era claro que no iría a casa de ningún compañero, tal vez iría a un hotel y se quedaría hospedado hasta que Inui encontrase una solución a su problema, así siguió caminando mas despejado hasta llegar cerca de un Motel, y antes de entrar escucho una voz que le alarmo.

-¡¡¡Nyaaaa suélteme!!! –si esa sin duda alguna era la voz de Eiji Kikumaru, el tensita acrobático que estaba en su equipo, sin embargo no le vio, solo siguió la voz hasta darse cuenta que venia del callejón oscuro que estaba aun lado del maltrecho Motel de mala muerte- ¡¡no quiero, nyaaa suélteme, sucio nyaaa!!- volvió a oírle y al entrar al callejón pudo ver la escena, un hombre maduro, de unos 60 años era golpeado con la raqueta del pelirrojo quien se veía histérico pero asustado, mientras el hombre de escaso cabello intentaba protegerse de los múltiples raquetasos que el otro chico le propiciaba-¡¡Nyaaa viejo hentai!!

No se movió, no sabia si debía hacerlo, si era correcto por su situación actual, además de todo parecía que el pelirrojo tenia todo bajo control hasta que el sujeto en cuestión saco uno de esos spray de pimienta y se la roció al pelirrojo quien inmediatamente soltó su raqueta y fue a tallar sus ojos mientras se quejaba de forma ruidosa y Tezuka no lo pensó dos veces, estaba en peligro uno de sus compañeros y eso no lo permitiría y antes de que aquel viejo asqueroso y pervertido pusiese una de sus manos sobre su compañero Tezuka tomo una tapa de un bote de basura y la estrello contra su cabeza logrando que voltease a verlo y al parecer el rostro de Tezuka no era nada amable pues el viejo salió corriendo mientras Eiji seguía quejándose lastimeramente, él solo había oído sonidos, había oído otros paso y eso lo asustaba mas, solo dios sabia que clase de ideas poco sanas tenían esos dos o al menos el mas violento de ellos, pero eso le pasaba por ayudar a viejecitos desvalidos a llegar a "su casa", después del alboroto Eiji sintio una mano en su hombro y este inmediatamente intento golpearlo, pues no se iría sin dar batalla, sin embargo fallo.

- Cálmate Kikumaru –dijo con voz serena y al momento el pelirrojo dejo de tallar sus ojos que estaban completamente rojos por la pimienta y una sonrisa renació en sus labios antes de que este dejara salir un suspiro de alivio- ahora debes marcharte –dijo con voz severa, estaba tranquilo, de hecho no sentía nada al verle, nada que no fuese una fina preocupación como la que se puede sentir por un hermano menor, tal vez por el mas travieso de todos, así era Eiji Kikumaru para Tezuka-

- Pero no se como llegue aquí y me duelen mis ojos nyaaa –dijo de forma lastimera antes de volver a tallarse los ojos con una de sus manos mientras que su capitán recogía su raqueta y se la extendía- gracias nya –dijo antes de tomar su raqueta y bajar su mano intentando ver, aunque realmente traía los ojos irritados-

- ok entonces sígueme –dijo de forma neutral antes de tomar una de sus muñecas para guiarlo a un hotel cercano, después de todo Tezuka Kunimitsu no se quedaría en un sitio tan deplorable como lo era un Motel de paso de quinta categoría- buenas noches quiero una habitación sencilla aun no se por cuantas -dijo a la mujer de la recepción quien observo al pelirrojo quien seguía quejándose de que no podía verse-

-No les vendría mejor una habitación doble –dijo mas al ver que el pelirrojo le murmuraba sabe que cosas al castaño lo "entendio" todo- oh disculpen no me había fijado, solo necesito que uno de ustedes firme y en un momento tomaran su equipaje –dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras Eiji intentaba enfocar donde estaba

- No tenemos equipaje somos de aquí, ¿dónde estamos Tezuka nya? –pregunto Eiji y la chica del mostrador alzo una de sus cejas y miro con cara maliciosa a los dos, mas que nada a Tezuka quien no quito su rostro serio-

- No puedo ir a mi casa –dijo antes de firmar sin hacer caso a las miradas de la chica de la recepción- mi llave –dijo mirando a la chica de frente quien inmediatamente se las dio- ahora vamos Kikumaru para que te limpies los ojos –dijo y acto seguido volvió a tomar la muñeca del otro para guiarlo a la habitación que estaba en la segunda planta-

En el trayecto Eiji no paro de quejarse del ardor de sus ojos y de que no podía ver nada y de que tenía hambre, por otro lado Tezuka solo suspiraba, era realmente escandaloso pero no por eso iba a dejarlo en ese estado en un sitio tan peligroso para él, la verdad no entendía que diablos hacia Eiji por esos sitios y mas que nada en un callejón de ese tipo, aunque la verdad conociéndolo no había sido por gusto propio, él mismo había admitido no saber bien donde se encontraba.

Finalmente terminaron llegando y después de que Eiji paso al interior un poco desorientado paso Tezuka quien cerro la puerta y después volvió a tomar la muñeca de este hasta llevarlo al cuarto de baño donde le ayudo a limpiar y refrescar sus ojos mientras el otro seguía quejándose como niño de 4 años, después le extendió una toalla y salió para dejarse caer en el sofá cercano a la cama, poco después salió Eiji mas aliviado y con la visión recuperada, aun le ardían los ojos pero eso ya podía ver con claridad.

- ¿Por qué no puedes volver a tu casa Tezuka? –pregunto de forma casual mientras el otro llevaba uno de sus brazos a la altura de sus ojos- ¿discutiste con tus padres? Si es así no es necesario que estés en un hotel, yo creo que cualquiera te tendería la mano, Fuji, Oishi, yo, todos somos un equipo nyaaa –dijo preocupado mientras se acercaba al sofá donde el otro estaba recostado- Nyaaa ¿qué paso Tezuka? –pregunto con voz aniñada mientras el otro mantenía su estado neutral-

- no, esta bien –dijo con voz seria y cortante mientras el otro mantenía sus ojos en él- yo no te pregunto que hacías en un sitio como el que te encontré –dijo a forma de defensa creyendo que el otro se había quedado callado por que prefería guardar algún tipo de secreto acerca de su distracción o de que se había perdido pero nuevamente se equivoco-

- Nyaaaa es injusto, mira yo salí del entrenamiento y corrí a comprarme un helado, por que ¿sabes? Hoy es el día en que puedes comprar un helado sencillo y te dan uno doble nyaaaaa y no podía desaprovecharlo así que fui y después me fui a caminar por el parque, había muchos gente, perros y pajaritos por todos lados, y comenzó a hacerse tarde nya y un señor se sentó a darle de comer a las palomas o algo así, no me fije solo se que estaba moviendo una de sus manos mientras yo terminaba mi exquisito helado, nyaaaaa estaba delicioso, tenia cremita batida con chispitas de chocolate y nuez nyaaaaa –decía emocionado mientras Tezuka ya iba armando lo que el otro viejo hacia mientras el inocente de su compañero disfrutaba de su helado- nyaaa y entonces me termine mi helado, estaba satisfecho nyaaa y ya me iba cuando el señor me pidió de favor lo acompañase a su casa, estaba perdido nya y eso me dio lastima por que una vez mi abuelo se perdió en un parque mientras buscaba avecillas, por que mi abuelo era observador de aves nyaaa y entonces yo le dije que si, y después de caminar un poco comenzó a recordar nyaaa y de la nada me dijo que estaba mareado por tanta luz y que debía descansar en ese callejón y lo lleve nyaaa, pero justo habíamos entrado cuando el viejito se me lanzo nyaaaaa –una venita salió en la frente del pelirrojo, para esto el castaño había quitado el brazo de su rostro para verlo, Eiji era un mapa de emociones, era demasiado pasional, sobre todo cuando platicaba- nyaaaaa me toco mi trasero,¡viejo sucio! –dijo frunciendo el ceño logrando que el castaño sonriese- no te burles nyaaa fue feo, pero yo no me deje así que lo empuje y lo amenace con mi raqueta y entonces me ofreció un helado nya y dinero nya y entonces lo entendí –decía apuntando al techo como si lo acusara- ¡El viejito no estaba perdido!-grito y al momento una gota corrió por la frente del chico de lentes- nya y entonces comencé a golpearlo nya y después me hecho esa cosa en los ojos y después llegaste nyaaaaa –dijo con una renovada sonrisa antes de ver al otro que parecía mas relajado-

- Eres demasiado inocente –dijo el castaño antes de volver a colocar el brazo a la altura de sus ojos- no deberías confiar así en las personas –dijo aun divertido por la inocencia del otro, realmente era un chico que no tenía malicia y eso era peligroso para el pelirrojo- de hecho deberías irte a tu casa, te aconsejo tomes un taxi y le llames a alguien para que te recoja –dijo con voz seria mientras el otro se entretenía mirando los decorados de la habitación, no era muy grande pero era cómoda y el decorado era sencillo pero bastante lindo dentro de la percepción del ojiazul-

- No te puedo dejar solo, por que no te vas a mi casa y así podrías ayudarme con ingles nyaaa, Oishi ya no quiere ir a estudiar conmigo nyaaa creo que esta enojado conmigo o ya lo enfade –dijo con voz lastimera mientras el otro resoplaba interiormente- además me ayudaste, creo que estoy mas a salvo contigo que estando en la calle nyaaa, uno no sabe con que clase de persona se encuentra en la noche nyaaa –dijo con ánimos renovados por no obtuvo respuesta de hecho noto que su capitán se había quedado mudo pero eso no era extraño, lo extraño fue la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios-

Y aquí termina el tercer capitulo de esta historia, se que me tarde bastante pero pues...creo que no lo había seguido por que estaba terca a subir alguna actualización de otra, pero pues lo inicie ayer y hoy afine los detalles, espero sea de su agrado, como pueden observar Oishi fue la segunda victima, pero yo me pregunto ¿Eiji será él siguiente o se salvara? ¿Tezuka será descubierto por sus padres? ¿Dónde diablos esta Inui? ¿Cuándo aparecerá el tensai?

Bueno no les queda mas que esperar a la siguiente actualización para saber que le sucede a este niño que creo que le llueve sobre mojado, y ahora pasare a mi parte favorita, los agradecimientos je je je.

jane star kage:

Valla admito que es interesante que pensaras que era Kaidoh, je je je veré si será acosado también jeje je, pero de cualquier forma atinaste con Oishi. 

Se que me tarde bastante pero créeme cuando no era una cosa era otra pero aquí sigo y aquí seguiré je je, espero leerte pronto y que disfrutaras este nuevo capitulo.

Lupus moesta:

Jajaja ¿quieres que los haga sufrir? Muajajaja, sobre el OOC espero seguir al pie según el carácter de cada uno y quería explicar de una vez sobre la reacción de Oishi, quien realmente apoya a medio mundo pero también él se vio azorado por todo lo sucedido.

Jajaja concuerdo con tus ideas, realmente tus argumentos para respaldar la aparición de Oishi en escena son los mismo que yo pensé y créeme que eh pensado mucho en esta pareja, creo que si tiene mucho detrás pero eso ya lo veremos.

Veo que eres fan de algunas parejas buenas, de hecho Tezuka es de esos que quedaría muy bien con varios, fue por eso que hice este fic, para ver como actuaría cada uno de estos, pero poco a poco se ira desenredando esta madeja.

Estoy tomando en cuenta tus recomendaciones en verdad las agradezco creo que estas nos pueden ayudar a todos a ser mejores, en este caso a mejorar en mi escritura y te pido que si sigues al pie del cañón me sigas dando tus comentarios, los agradezco con el alma, sobre la ortografía admito que no soy muy buena pero me respaldo con el corrector, creo que es importante por que entiendo que existen palabras que tienen HORRORES no errores ortográficos y hasta duelen los ojos jajaja, yo intento que no les duelen tanto los ojos con mis escritos je je.

Nuevamente muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero seguir recibiendo mas de estos, nos vemos.

Nadin268:

Si, esa vez fue de las raras veces que escribo como loca dos capítulos sin mucho tiempo entre ellos, pero creo que ya lo notaste jejeje.

Y bueno ya viste quien fue la victima de acoso en este capitulo por que hasta ahora Tezuka no ha hecho nada contra el neko, je je pero ya veremos que pasa, espero que disfrutaras de este capitulo y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Venix14:

Como ya comente se que me tarde bastante pero esa ya es una mala manía o mala suerte, pero créanme que no dejo fics sin terminar a no ser que me los quiten de la red antes de que suba una continuación, pero por lo pronto seguiré con cada uno de los que tengo pendientes, este entre ellos.

angeldarkladyhana:

Jajaja valla una petición mas para que Fuji aparezca y no solo eso, ahora quieren que se deje hacer por el capitán, pues bueno a como anda Tezuka creo que no sería muy difícil, la cosa es que se dejen y que claro la conciencia de Tezuka, que sigue por ahí, no se meta tanto je je, pero ya veremos que pasa mas adelante.

SuMiKo hoi hoi:

Si, hay muchs que son fans de la pareja de TxF, tienen lo suyo, pero pues también hay química por otros lados pero ya veremos que le pasa a este chico.

Jajaja no creo que termine violando a alguien, por su moral tan alta, mas bien me pregunto si alguien se aprovecharía de él, o bien si alguien le inspira tanto como para que el capitán deje de pensar.

Raito-Yagami:

Me alegran mucho tus palabras, me alientan bastante a seguir y aunque me tarde créanme que seguiré por aquí, después de todo debemos descubrir en que acaba todo este embrollo, aquí en este capitulo te deje por decir dos parejitas mas y aun esta en veremos lo que le sucede a Eiji que creo se pasa de inocente, pero aun así lo adoro, por que lo admito, adoro a ese pelirrojo, pero bueno ese no era el punto.

Iio :

Pues créeme que no quiere hacerle daño a nadie y trata de no ser muy impulsivo pero también hay que tener en cuenta que todo esto es por lo que se tomo, que realmente era demasiado para una persona y si aparte le anexamos que Tezuka posiblemente ha reprimido sus deseos por la decencia y la moralidad pues las cosas terminan mal.

Y bueno te agradezco tus ánimos espero te gustase este capitulo y como puedes ver mantengo intacto a Eiji, ahora falta ver que pasa con eso.

killuki-coni:

Sobre lo de la pareja principal déjame decirte que eso es lo misterioso, aun no la establezco o al menos no se las digo, prefiero que ustedes vean y sueñen un poquito con la pareja que mas les guste, por que a veces tenemos la idea de alguna pareja que no es tan "normal" y bueno soñar no cuesta nada, ya veremos después que es lo que pasa, con quien se queda y esas cosas.

Eri-kun:

Lamento la tardanza y bueno me llama la atención tus sospechas pero ya veremos cuando salen esos niños o si salen muajaja soy mala.

netaty-kun :

Jajaja ya veo que las peticiones siguen en pie y creo que seguirán, pero ya viendo que es lo que pasa con Tezuka y tenias razón yo no familiarizo a Fuji con el aroma a menta.

Veo que realmente eres fan de la pareja predilecta y pues ya veremos pasa, al menos como ya dije, Tezuka pensó en Fuji para poner de paro pero de todas maneras ya iremos viendo que sucede.


	4. Lagrimas Inocentes

Esto es un Fic yaoi (chico / chico) al que no le guste es mucho mejor que se aleje de una buena vez.

Aparte contiene o puede contener LEMON, creo que el titulo lo dice todo ¿no creen?, así que si son menores de edad en su país por favor retírense, si no lo hacen ya les advertí y no me hago responsable.

No gano dinero haciendo esto, es solo un pasatiempo, y no, tampoco me pertenece ningún personaje del príncipe del tenis, me encantaría que fuesen de mi propiedad pero ya ven como son las cosas, no son míos y no creo que lleguen a serlo por mucho que lo pida de cumpleaños.

Y después de este montón de advertencias y explicaciones daremos comienzo a esto.

En el capitulo Anterior...

- Nyaaaa es injusto, mira yo salí del entrenamiento y corrí a comprarme un helado, por que ¿sabes? Hoy es el día en que puedes comprar un helado sencillo y te dan uno doble nyaaaaa y no podía desaprovecharlo así que fui y después me fui a caminar por el parque, había muchos gente, perros y pajaritos por todos lados, y comenzó a hacerse tarde nya y un señor se sentó a darle de comer a las palomas o algo así, no me fije solo sé que estaba moviendo una de sus manos mientras yo terminaba mi exquisito helado, nyaaaaa estaba delicioso, tenia cremita batida con chispitas de chocolate y nuez nyaaaaa –decía emocionado mientras Tezuka ya iba armando lo que el otro viejo hacia mientras el inocente de su compañero disfrutaba de su helado- nyaaa y entonces me termine mi helado, estaba satisfecho nyaaa y ya me iba cuando el señor me pidió de favor lo acompañase a su casa, estaba perdido nya y eso me dio lastima por que una vez mi abuelo se perdió en un parque mientras buscaba avecillas, por que mi abuelo era observador de aves nyaaa y entonces yo le dije que si, y después de caminar un poco comenzó a recordar nyaaa y de la nada me dijo que estaba mareado por tanta luz y que debía descansar en ese callejón y lo lleve nyaaa, pero justo habíamos entrado cuando el viejito se me lanzo nyaaaaa –una venita salió en la frente del pelirrojo, para esto el castaño había quitado el brazo de su rostro para verlo, Eiji era un mapa de emociones, era demasiado pasional, sobre todo cuando platicaba- nyaaaaa me toco mi trasero,¡viejo sucio! –dijo frunciendo el ceño logrando que el castaño sonriese- no te burles nyaaa fue feo, pero yo no me deje así que lo empuje y lo amenace con mi raqueta y entonces me ofreció un helado nya y dinero nya y entonces lo entendí –decía apuntando al techo como si lo acusara- ¡El viejito no estaba perdido!-grito y al momento una gota corrió por la frente del chico de lentes- nya y entonces comencé a golpearlo nya y después me echo esa cosa en los ojos y después llegaste nyaaaaa –dijo con una renovada sonrisa antes de ver al otro que parecía mas relajado-

- Eres demasiado inocente –dijo el castaño antes de volver a colocar el brazo a la altura de sus ojos- no deberías confiar así en las personas –dijo aun divertido por la inocencia del otro, realmente era un chico que no tenía malicia y eso era peligroso para el pelirrojo- de hecho deberías irte a tu casa, te aconsejo tomes un taxi y le llames a alguien para que te recoja –dijo con voz seria mientras el otro se entretenía mirando los decorados de la habitación, no era muy grande pero era cómoda y el decorado era sencillo pero bastante lindo dentro de la percepción del ojiazul-

- No te puedo dejar solo, por que no te vas a mi casa y así podrías ayudarme con ingles nyaaa, Oishi ya no quiere ir a estudiar conmigo nyaaa creo que esta enojado conmigo o ya lo enfade –dijo con voz lastimera mientras el otro resoplaba interiormente- además me ayudaste, creo que estoy mas a salvo contigo que estando en la calle nyaaa, uno no sabe con que clase de persona se encuentra en la noche nyaaa –dijo con ánimos renovados pero no obtuvo respuesta de hecho noto que su capitán se había quedado mudo pero eso no era extraño, lo extraño fue la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap. 4 " Lagrimas Inocentes "

- ¿De que te ríes Tezuka buchou? -pregunto mas que nada intrigado por esas sonrisita que ahora tenía su capitán, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta, su capitán no se movía y no decía nada y dada la naturaleza curiosa del pelirrojo se acerco mas al sillón quedando en cuclillas aun lado de la cabeza del castaño- nyaaaa dime Tezuka, quiero saber por que sonríes así, como si fueras ...-entonces recordó haber visto esa sonrisa en otro lado y sintió una gota helada correr por su espalda- Fuji -musito para si mismo sin embargo la sola mención del tensai fue como un botón de algo, pues lo ultimo que sintió el pelirrojo, fue como caía de espaldas contra la alfombra de la habitación y como su capitán estaba sobre él, con sus manos sujetando sus muñecas a ambos lados de su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo separando sus piernas con las suyas para colocarse en medio- nyaaaa ¿que haces? -pregunto ligeramente sobresaltado, aquella sonrisa era la misma que tenía su amigo cuando planeaba algo contra alguien, y lo que le preocupaba es que ahora esa sonrisa era dirigida hacia él y no por cualquier persona sino por su respetado compañero y capitán- ¿Tezuka Buchou?

- ¿Fuji y tú son muy unidos verdad? -pregunto mientras el otro asentía sin saber bien lo que pasaba o más bien por que pasaba lo que ocurría, era sumamente ilógico como estaba actuando su capitán, como había cambiado todo repentinamente- Supongo entonces que Fuji "te conoce a la perfección" -dijo y el ojiazul no necesito preguntar ni dar vueltas a su cabeza, era inocente mas no estúpido y ese tono de voz no denotaba mas que una cosa, su capitán creía que él y su mejor amigo se conocían íntimamente y esa idea le sonrojo ligeramente, no sabía por que tenía que estar sugiriendo esas cosas-

-No, no Fuji y yo no hacemos esas cosas, solo jugamos y estudiamos nyaaa -dijo intentando moverse mas era lógico que el otro tenia mucha mas fuerza y eso no le daba buena espina- suéltame Tezuka, esto no es divertido nyaaaa suéltame

-¿Así que juegan? -dijo con un tono que no supo si era molestia, lasividad u otra cosa, solo sabía que sentía un fuego completamente distinto al que había sentido antes- ¿Y a que juegan? -murmuro de forma ácida antes de acercar sus labios al oído del otro quien se erizo instantáneamente, no le gustaba lo que sentía, era como si su cuerpo reaccionase sin que el pelirrojo le diese permiso- Que sensible, ¿acaso esto es lo que te hace Fuji? ¿juegan a esta clase de cosas? -pregunto antes de usar solo una mano para sujetar las manos del otro sobre la cabeza de este mientras su otra mano acariciaba el pecho de este, desabrochando los botones que estaban en la parte superior de su playera del equipo-

-No, no, nada de eso nyaa -dijo ahora mas asustado mientras intentaba soltarse, no entendía que pasaba, no tenía lógica, su capitán no era así, no hacia estas cosas, no cuando acaba de salvarle, y se preguntaba constantemente que había pasado, que había hecho él para hacer que su capitán le estuviese haciendo esas cosas extrañas, esas que comenzaban a teñir sus mejillas de color carmín-

- Dímelo, dime que tanto hacen tú y Fuji cuando salen, que es lo que hacen cuando se queda en tu casa y están solos, por que lo sé Kikumaru, sé que te has quedado a solas con Fuji en tu habitación- dijo con acidez mientras sentía otra vez ese fuego, solo que ahora era distinto, era mas fuerte, era algo que interiormente le asustaba hasta a él mismo, era como si supiera que no podría pararlo y lo peor es que era conciente de que no quería dañar al otro chico- Le insitas, le provocas como provocas a Oishi cuando estamos en las duchas y haces esos ruidos cuando el agua toca tu piel, cuando comienzas a enjabonarte y te concentras en tu limpieza, Oishi se siente perturbado, se siente consternado por el deseo que le haces sentir, le provocas como le provocaste al viejo ese mientras disfrutabas lamiendo aquello -dijo con total lasividad y Eiji cerro sus ojos, no entendía, no entendía de que hablaba su capitán, era como si lo acusara, mas bien lo estaba acusando y la verdad él no recordaba haber hecho nada de aquello con la intención que daba entender su capitán, solo lo sentía, sentía como este ahora mordía su clavícula haciendo que el otro soltase un quejido por demás estimulante para el libido del castaño- ¿no lo sabes? Oishi te mira cuando te duchas, te mira cuando te cambias, te mira cuando juegas y accidentalmente se te ve algo de piel cuando saltas- Eiji solo fruncía el ceño negando, era ilógico que su mejor amigo le viese así como lo decía su capitán- y ese viejo, ¿en verdad crees que estaba alimentando a las aves? no seas iluso, si él estaba mas que cautivado por tu forma de disfrutar aquel helado, por que todos hemos visto como disfrutas esas cosas, todos hemos puesto atención a todos los ruidos que salen de tu boca mientras lo haces, como si tuvieses un complejo de felación ¿sabes lo que es verdad? - una risa burlo salió de sus labios- y ¿sabes que fue lo que pensaba ese viejo? ¿Sabes realmente que hacia mientras tu te desvivías con tu helado? -pregunto de tal forma que cada palabra comenzó a dolerle, ¿como podía él estar diciéndole todas esas cosas al chico de ojos azules?, el rostro de su compañero, de aquel pelirrojo inocente comenzó a sufrir, si, sufría por que no le gustaba oír todo eso, no le gustaba creer que todo aquello pasaba en realidad y eso le dolía, como si de repente le hubiesen golpeado cayendo de pronto a la realidad una realidad que no le gustaba-

- Onegai...-dijo de forma lastimera antes de comenzar a temblar, la información era demasiada, y además la forma como estaba sujetándole lastimaba sus muñecas y ahora seguía sintiendo unas opresiones extrañas, húmedas y punzantes en la parte que había desabrochado el otro, podía sentir los besos hambriento, los dientes y la lengua tersa y húmeda bailar sobre su piel- snif...onegai...Tezuka

- cállate -dijo de forma cortante antes de levantar su rostro y apartarse de la piel que sentía la necesidad de tomar y entonces pudo verlo en su totalidad, aquella imagen de un chico de mejillas sonrojadas, ojos azules temerosos y lagrimitas acumuladas en ellos, pudo ver en ese instante como si de un flash se tratara, el rostro que tendría Oishi de saberlo, la rabia en sus ojos verdes era algo que pocos podían ver, también pudo imaginar el rostro de repulsión e incredulidad en Momoshiro y Echizen, el asombro en Kaidoh e Inui y finalmente la desaprobación y sobre todo, la venganza en los ojos azules del Tensai de equipo- ¡cállate! -dijo con mas fuerza soltándole las muñecas e incorporándose para quedar montado sobre el otro, mientras Eiji llevaba sus manos a su rostro tratando de no hipar tanto, sin embargo las lagrimas habían comenzado a correr y no se molestaba en pararlas estaba asustado, el miedo de verse en esa situación, de oír todo aquello y sobre todo de la reacción explosiva de su capitán- ¡Deja de llorar! -dijo al verle y pudo verse así mismo desaprobando sus propias acciones y entonces se levanto separándose completamente, se quito del cuerpo del otro y se sentó en el sillón llevando sus manos a sus cabellos- ¿que... me... pasa? ¿por que ...hago esto? -musitaba cerrando los ojos mientras aquel fuego seguía en su interior, era molesto e insoportable pero no iba a lastimar, no iba a lastimar mas a su compañero- ¡Vete, lárgate de una vez! -grito sin verle, no creía poder soportar verle una vez mas, era demasiado para su conciencia, era desesperante, de hecho no sabía como podría algún día volver a ver los ojos de Eiji Kikumaru -

- Tezuka Buchou -fue la voz lastimera y llorosa del otro quien se había levantado de la alfombra y veía otra imagen que no creyó ver jamás, ahí en el sofá estaba su capitán tomando con fuerza sus cabellos mientras sus codos se apoyaban en sus rodillas y parecía estar sufriendo tal vez mas que él- ¿por que estas así? -pregunto aun temeroso de acercarse pero incapaz de abandonarle en ese estado-

- Vete, tengo... una droga muy rara en... el cuerpo y no...no hago mas que idioteces, vete Kikumaru o no sé...no sé de que seré capaz, por tu bien hazlo, llama a alguien que te recoja y evítame... hasta que yo te lo diga, que todos...lo hagan -dijo con voz desesperada casi lastimera mientras el otro daba unos pasos hacia atrás, tenía miedo, pero ahora entendía un poco sus reacciones, su Buchou estaba mal y estaba sufriendo terriblemente, se le veía en su lenguaje corporal y en la forma como su voz usualmente neutral parecía perder su solemnidad, mas no dijo nada, solo tomo su raqueta y su mochila que estaban tiradas en el suelo y salió de la habitación dejando a su capitán en un estado que a cualquiera le rompería el alma, pues era mas que obvio que se debatía entre lo que aquella sustancia le mandaba y lo que realmente quería su capitán, aun sabiendo eso no podía lidiar con él,al menos no estando solo pues ya había comprobado que era mucho mas fuerte que él-

Tezuka escucho la puerta cerrarse e inmediatamente se metió al baño para verse reflejado en el espejo, estaba molesto, decepcionado consigo mismo, había hecho todo aquello y no se había sentido tan mal mientras lo hacia y eso era para repudiarse, lo de antes no había sido nada comparado con lo que acaba de hacer, no por que antes todos se habían podido defender y habían entendido que él tenia malas intenciones casi desde el inicio, pero Eiji no, él había confiado en él, el pelirrojo había estado apunto de ser violado dos veces en una noche pero la de su capitán no la esperaba, y este había dicho cosas que no debía decir, no, por que Oishi no deseaba verlo de mala forma, le había pintado todo mal, todo de forma tan cruda y cruel que sus palabras habían logrado sacar las lagrimas de un chico que debía seguir pensando en cosas de niños y eso era deplorable.

Por otro lado Eiji estaba afuera de la habitación aun agitado, aun temeroso, aun con sus ojos rojos y rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas, marcándole a la única persona en quien podría confiar algo como lo que estaba pasándole, al único amigo que podría mantener todo esto a raya y el único que podía ayudar a su capitán y no juzgarle con la dureza que otros lo harían, no él no, por que él y su capitán se tenían respeto mutuo y se trataban de entender.

- Aquí Fuji -fue la voz que Eiji deseaba escuchar y comenzó a llorar nuevamente, aun tenía miedo, aun su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y ese silencio no le agradaba al castaño del otro lado del celular, quien con solo escuchar el tono de su celular sabia quien le llamaba- Eiji, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por que lloras? -fue la voz preocupada del otro quien conocía bien al otro chico y por los soniditos que oí podía imaginar el estado en el que se encontraba su inocente y despistado amigo- Eiji contesta ¿que tienes?

- Por favor... ven...por favor Fuji...Tezuka Buchou...él...por favor, ven...él actúa extraño, esta muy mal y...hace y dice cosas extrañas -decía de forma entrecortada mientras por el otro lado el tensai abrió sus ojos de forma violenta, para comenzar a vestirse, sabía que debía partir en cualquier momento pero antes necesitaba un poco mas de información- creo que tomo algo raro.. no sé, él dijo... él dijo que tenía algo en su sistema y después... después me dijo que me fuese, Fuji, él esta mal -volvió a decir intentando cada vez calmarse, después de todo no podía ir por el mundo de esa forma, todo tenía una salida, esa era su forma de pensar y no ayudaba en nada el desesperarse, ni a él ni a su capitán-

- ¿Dónde están Eiji? -pregunto mientras tomaba su cartera y salía de su habitación, no sin antes tomar las llaves que descansaban en su escritorio- Eiji tranquilízate y dime donde están, yo no tardare en llegar -dijo intentando tranquilizarle mientras bajaba las escaleras para salir de la casa, a esas horas todos estaban dormidos y no se despertarían, además el traía ya traía sus llaves en su pantalón, además de que tenía la suerte de contar con una hermana que confiaba de sobre manera en él, se lo había ganado años atrás, mucho antes de que su hermano se fuese a otro Instituto-

- En un hotel del ...del centro -dijo antes de voltear a un carrito donde tenían toallas con el nombre del Hotel - se llama..."El Márquez" -dijo tratando de tranquilizarse, al menos ya había parado completamente de llorar- creo...que no esta muy lejos del parque nya- entonces escucho un estruendo que provenía del interior de la habitación- ¡Fuji,Tezuka Buchou, algo ha pasado!- dijo con la voz temblorosa y lloro con temor, aquello estaba complicándose y sentía que no podría con la situación que estuviese llevándose dentro de la habitación pero temía que hubiese pasado algo malo y que él estuviese sin hacer nada para ayudar a su capitán-

- No, espera Eiji, no te muevas -dijo mientras paraba un taxi, había alcanzado a oír algo y era seguro que ese sonido no debía pasar inadvertido en las habitaciones continuas - Al Márquez -dijo de forma demandante al taxista y este acelero, los ojos de su pasajero demandaban rapidez y aunque fuese un chico, tenía una mirada temible y no deseaba saber de que era capaz- escúchame bien, no tardo en llegar, así que no te muevas, solo dime el numero de la habitación y si vuelves a escuchar otro sonido habla a la recepción-dijo con absoluta seriedad, sabía que las cosas no iban bien, no podrían ir bien, pues antes de todo eso había recibido una llamada de la madre de Tezuka pidiéndole que le dijese a este que no fuese a olvidar pasar a que le revisasen el hombro al día siguiente, esto a raíz de que al parecer el mismo capitán había dejado un mensaje diciendo que estaría estudiando en su casa, sin embargo no había querido echarlo de cabeza, pues este ultimo conocía a su capitán y sabía que si había tenido que usar una excusa como esa debía ser por una razón realmente de fuerza mayor y la reciente información le preocupaba-

- Habitación 207...y Fuji -musito de forma temerosa mientras se sentaba aun lado de la puerta- por favor...por favor no tardes -susurro mientras abrazaba con su otro brazo su raqueta y su mochila de la escuela- por favor...por favor -volvió a decir antes de colgar y cerrar su celular - no tardes...Fuji, por favor -volvió a decir mientras aguzaba su oído, no sabiendo si ese nuevo silencio era una buena o mala señal, solo sabía que su capitán no la estaba pasando bien, y es que todo parecía ir bien, le había ayudado con el tipo aquel y después le había ayudado con el problema de sus ojos y de la nada se había puesto ofensivo y violento- Oishi -susurro al recordar las palabras de su capitán al referirse como lo miraban dentro del equipo, tal vez era esa la razón por la que últimamente su compañero de dobles le sacaba la vuelta-

Eiji no se consideraba un tonto, ni un ignorante solo le gustaba disfrutar su vida de forma más simple y natural, no era su culpa que aun le gustase salir al parque a dar la vuelta o que sonriera con la idea de comprarse un helado, tampoco era su culpa mantener aun sus peluches y sus acrobacias, esas eran su forma de jugar, esa su estilo en el tenis, no podía ir preocupándose por esa cosa cuando dentro de la cancha solo importaba jugar y cuidarse de lesiones, en caso de los dobles cuidar a su compañero.

Un tono en su celular le hizo saber que tenía un mensaje nuevo, checo el numero y era de Inui y se pregunto ¿por qué Inui le mandaría un mensaje a esta hora?, sencillo, en cuanto comenzó a leer el mensaje entendió un poco mas de lo que parecía estarle pasando a su capitán, al parecer Tezuka había bebido lo que iban a promocionar para no arriesgar al equipo y este traía un muy fuerte ingrediente que tenia como consecuencias la alta temperatura corporal o en otras palabra completa excitación y una erección difícil de bajar y demás cosas que hicieron sonrojar ligeramente al pelirrojo, dentro del mensaje Inui comentaba que las cantidades que su capitán había consumido eran demasiadas para soportarse y no sabia bien la reacción en el cuerpo y la personalidad de Tezuka, no conocía hasta donde podría llegar y por eso había mandado aquello a todos para que fueran cuidadosos e intentasen llevarlo con él para ir con un medico si es que podían lidiar con él.

En otra parte de la ciudad Fuji había recibido el mensaje de Inui y sin lugar a dudas se torno mas serio, no sabía muy bien que había pasado pero por como había oído a su amigo era mas que seguro que Tezuka había podido tal vez detenerse por si solo antes de hacer algo realmente irreversible, aun así era preocupante, después de todo al parecer si era tan fuerte podría...tal vez podría haberlo hecho y...no, no quería ni siquiera en la posibilidad, no quería creer que su mejor amigo pudiese haber sido forzado por "él", no quería imaginar la agonía del pelirrojo, no quería odiar a Tezuka, no a él no.

- Apúrese -dijo con voz de ultratumba y el conductor rápidamente acelero, realmente ahora la imagen del otro era mas que para esconderse- ...aguanten ...chicos-susurro llevando su dedo pulgar a la altura de sus labios para morderlo ligeramente, no sabia que había pasado y temía terminar teniendo que vengarse de él, su capitán-

Y así daré por terminado este capitulo, debo admitir que sufrí un tanto al hacerla y no pude hacer que Tezuka le siguiese haciendo cosas feas a Eiji, aun así me gusto como quedo, creo que Eiji es un chico que puede ser muy frágil aunque tenga mucha determinación y es eso lo que le orillo a buscar ayuda para ambos, no solo para él que termino mas que asustado, ahora no se bien como arreglare lo de Eiji pero ya arreglare las cosas, después de todo puedo hacerlo je je je, o al menos lo intentare y después de todo esto quedan aun preguntas, ya se vio a Inui actuar, un poco y de forma indirecta pero ya corrió la voz de que algo pasa, pero ¿qué hizo Tezuka? ¿qué pasara cuando Fuji vea a su amigo con marcas que su capitan le dejo en su pielesita? ¿qué pasara con Eiji? Bueno esto y muchas cosas mas las descubrirán muy pronto, la mayoría en el siguiente capitulo.

Ahora pasare a los reviews, y les vuelvo a agradecer a todos en general, ya sea los que tienen el detalle de dejarme sus comentarios como los que solo me leen, en verdad se los agradezco, realmente no creí que este fic tuviese tantas respuestas, nació como un día de exceso de azúcar mío y creo que lo que iniciaría como humor se ah ido complementando y haciéndose algo complejo, de hecho este y el siguiente capitulo tal vez sean los mas serios de todos y como ya observaron Fuji al fin estará en escena, no se preocupen ya tengo en mente que pasara con ellos, aunque...no se los puedo decir, es un secreto, bueno ahora si pasemos a los agradecimientos.

Venix14:

Gracias por lo que me dices, y bueno me comentas sobre la extensión del pasado, tal vez debe ser que trato de no explayarme demasiado o por el contrario ando muy corta de diálogos, como sea lo tomare en cuenta aunque estoy checando que este capitulo me salió mas o menos de la misma extensión je je je nn.U

También me comentas sobre la pareja Tezuka/Eiji, demasiado tentador, yo soy fanática de casi todas las parejas pero sobre todo me encantan las parejas no tan regulares, de hecho muy pronto daré a relucir mi nuevo fic je je je (ya se que no tengo vergüenza y debo terminar los que tengo en pausa) que toma una pareja usual y una que realmente no había visto, como sea eso se vera en otro fic, en este...hum no puedo decir aun que pasara con Tezuka, seria trampa y le quitaría la magia pero puedes ir armando conclusión según las acciones y reacciones del capitán. Sobre tu pregunta, créeme es muy buena, pero veras eso es exactamente lo que se va a explicar en el siguiente capitulo y entiendo tu pasión por Eiji es también uno de mis niños favoritos de hecho comencé a peinarme como él pero bueno ya me creció el pelo y también estoy casi a un paso de pintarme el pelo jajaja.

Bueno espero que sigas leyendo y que tengas algo de paciencia por que a veces me tardo mucho en actualizar.

Raito-Yagami:

Jajaja bueno, bueno ya viste lo que paso con Eiji, realmente fue algo cruel nuestro capitán al hablarse así al pobre chico, por otro lado ya les mostré a Fuji y a ver que pasa cuando llegue y se encuentre a Eiji aun asustado y sobre todo con esas marcas que debió dejarle el capitán.

angeldarkladyhana:

Gracias por el detalle de dejar tu comentario y jajaja eso del trío, bueno, bueno no se que piense hacer Fuji cuando llegue, eso te toca averiguarlo a ti.

SuMiKo hoi hoi:

Tienes razón, Eiji carga ahora con dos malas experiencias, pero bueno en primera ya Tezuka le dijo que esa inocencia le traería problemas o se lo dio a entender, al menos se salvo de que el capitán terminase por que a como iba la cosa no iba a ser muy grato para Eiji, aunque no debió acompañar al viejo verde ese, pero bueno.

Disculpa mi ignorancia ¿el fufu pair? Hablas de Oishi/Tezuka, pasa que no se me todas las parejas, bueno el nombre que tienen y si pudieras ayudarme con esto o alguien, lo agradecería, por otro lado es genial que te gustase y bueno algo debía hacer el castaño para liberar algo de tensión, por no llamarle de otra forma.

Y bueno ya viste que en este capitulo apareció ya un poquito Fuji y el siguiente capitulo tendrá mucho, pero mucho que decir y hacer.

Kokoro:

Wow, ¿Con Kaidoh Kaoru? Valla esa pareja también es nueva, deberé anotarla y ver que hago al respecto je je je, sobre Eiji y Tezuka, pues ya veras lo que pasara, de momento ya se sabe que Oishi quiere, sueña y desea y demás cosas con Eiji je je.

killuki-coni:

Bueno sobre el héroe del fic, pues no sé quien sea je je je pero por el momento Fuji va dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de ayudar a su amigo, lo peor es que no sabemos (bueno ustedes no) como terminen las cosas cuando Fuji sepa lo que hizo Tezuka y sobre todo, lo que le dijo que creo fue lo peor de todo esto.

Y bueno me despido esperando tengan unos lindos días y que sigan leyendo jajaja bueno no es una obligación pero a mi me anima bastante, procurare no tardarme mas de 2 siglos jajaja se cuidan y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	5. Piel de Serpiente

Esto es un Fic yaoi (chico / chico) al que no le guste es mucho mejor que se aleje de una buena vez.

Aparte contiene o puede contener LEMON, creo que el titulo lo dice todo ¿no creen?, así que si son menores de edad en su país por favor retírense, si no lo hacen ya les advertí y no me hago responsable.

No gano dinero haciendo esto, es solo un pasatiempo, y no, tampoco me pertenece ningún personaje del príncipe del tenis, me encantaría que fuesen de mi propiedad pero ya ven como son las cosas, no son míos y no creo que lleguen a serlo por mucho que lo pida de cumpleaños.

Y después de este montón de advertencias y explicaciones daremos comienzo a esto.

En el capitulo Anterior...

Un tono en su celular le hizo saber que tenía un mensaje nuevo, checo el numero y era de Inui y se pregunto ¿por qué Inui le mandaría un mensaje a esta hora?, sencillo, en cuanto comenzó a leer el mensaje entendió un poco mas de lo que parecía estarle pasando a su capitán, al parecer Tezuka había bebido lo que iban a promocionar para no arriesgar al equipo y este traía un muy fuerte ingrediente que tenia como consecuencias la alta temperatura corporal o en otras palabra completa excitación y una erección difícil de bajar y demás cosas que hicieron sonrojar ligeramente al pelirrojo, dentro del mensaje Inui comentaba que las cantidades que su capitán había consumido eran demasiadas para soportarse y no sabia bien la reacción en el cuerpo y la personalidad de Tezuka, no conocía hasta donde podría llegar y por eso había mandado aquello a todos para que fueran cuidadosos e intentasen llevarlo con él para ir con un medico si es que podían lidiar con él.

En otra parte de la ciudad Fuji había recibido el mensaje de Inui y sin lugar a dudas se torno mas serio, no sabía muy bien que había pasado pero por como había oído a su amigo era mas que seguro que Tezuka había podido tal vez detenerse por si solo antes de hacer algo realmente irreversible, aun así era preocupante, después de todo al parecer si era tan fuerte podría...tal vez podría haberlo hecho y...no, no quería ni siquiera en la posibilidad, no quería creer que su mejor amigo pudiese haber sido forzado por "él", no quería imaginar la agonía del pelirrojo, no quería odiar a Tezuka, no a él no.

- Apúrese -dijo con voz de ultratumba y el conductor rápidamente acelero, realmente ahora la imagen del otro era mas que para esconderse- ...aguanten ...chicos-susurro llevando su dedo pulgar a la altura de sus labios para morderlo ligeramente, no sabia que había pasado y temía terminar teniendo que vengarse de él, su capitán-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cáp. 5 "Piel de serpiente"

Tezuka se encontraba aun frente al espejo checando su imagen distorsionada por las grietas que se abrieron en este, sus puños estaban vestidos de carmín liquido que escurría hasta manchar el azulejo del piso y del lavamanos, su respiración estaba agitada, aun no podía quitarse ese sentimiento de odio y lo peor de todo es que sabía que si seguía todo así, iría a buscar a Eiji que no estaría muy lejos, llevo una mano a su rostro para quitar unos cabellos de su frente, manchándolos en el paso; era como si cada vez fuese más difícil controlarse y eso lo consternaba y alarmaba, salió del sanitario para sentarse en la cama manchando las sabanas ligeramente al tomar su celular, estaba en silenciador pero se iluminaba en señal de haber recibido un mensaje.

Observo la pantalla y medito en leer o no el mensaje, respiro profundamente al checar de quien era y acto seguido decidió abrirlo, después de todo él mismo le había ordenado a Momoshiro que le llevase la muestra.

"Tezuka todos están al tanto de la situación, pronto te ayudaremos. . .Inui Sadaharu"

Volvió a respirar profundamente antes de guardarse el celular en la parte trasera del bolsillo de su pantalón, eso significaba muchas cosas, Inui había analizado el liquido, y sin embargo no había seguridad de que tuviese una cura, en ese caso le habría mandado decir que ya la tenían, pero no era así.

Pasaron cerca de 5 minutos después de leerlo antes de escuchar movimiento fuera de la habitación e instintivamente corrió a colocar el seguro en la puerta, una parte de él estaba aterrado, ¿qué posibilidad existía de que alguien lo acusase de intento de violación? ¿Eiji Kikumaru, Oishi? ¿quien, no quería si quiera imaginar una acusación así, eso seria el acabose para todo lo que conocía, su familia, sus estudios, su imagen ante los demás, volvió a respirar profundamente y escucho algo, parecía ser la voz del pelirrojo ¿aun estaba ahí? ¿que estaba haciendo?, Volvió a respirar profundamente antes de apresurarse a una de las ventanas que daban a una calle principal, volvió a escuchar ruido, llegaba alguien mas e intentaba abrir la puerta topándose con el hecho de que estaba echado el cerrojo, otra vez una multitud de ideas venían a su cabeza, ese hecho de que alguien del hotel escuchase algo o se enterara de lo que había estado apunto de hacer lo hizo apurarse sin pensar en nada mas, volvió sus ojos a la calle y sintió la brisa de la noche golpear su rostro, acto seguido alcanzo la rama de un árbol que estaba cerca y trepo por esta hasta poder bajar a tierra firma y echar a correr, podría escuchar el sonido de la sirena tras él, el sonido de pasos tras los suyos, las luces de la noche le espantaban y recordaba los lamentos de aquel dulce pelirrojo, corrió y corrió sin ver a otro lado que no fuese el frente, sin saber exactamente a donde se dirigía, solo tomaba calles, callejones y caminos por puro instinto.

Debieron pasar unos 40 minutos hasta que termino rendido en un callejón que apenas era alusado por un débil farol, un camino sin salida que fue lo que le detuvo realmente, respiro profundamente y vio sus manos, aun estaban heridas, tenia rastros de sangre que ya estaba secándose, seguramente por la brisa nocturna y por la rapidez con que había estado corriendo, aun tenia rastros también en su rostro y en su cabello, eso que no dejaba de recordarle lo que había estado intentando todo el día, había intentado saciar su instinto animal, no solo con compañeros del equipo, si no con varones, con gente que estimaba y que además de todo eso él mismo se había tocado, haciéndose mas impuro, y parecía que cada vez caía mas bajo, llegaba mas lejos y eso, eso sin lugar a dudas le tenía mas azorado que nada.

Sus sentidos estaban más agudos o simplemente estaba completamente paranoico, escucho pasos y se escondió entre la penumbra esperando que nadie le viese en ese estado tan lastimero, cerro los ojos al ver una silueta delgada y alta que se asomaba al callejón.

- . . .Fuera-susurro para si mismo, posiblemente ni el mismo aire había sido participe de su lastimero sonido, al contrario de lo que había deseado, los pasos se apuraron y sintió que esa persona se detuvo justo frente a él, buscándole, seguro era lo que hacia, por que parecía buscarlo con sus movimientos, entonces sintió un resplandor en su rostro y entreabrió sus ojos, mostrando una mirada perdida, asustada, desequilibrada-

- Tezuka Buchou -fue la grave voz siseante que llego a sus oídos antes de que sus ojos le enfocasen, ahí frente a él se encontraba un agitado chico de ojos negros y cabello negro, pants negro y un camisa de color verde pardo con una sudadera a juego del pants que apenas y dejaba apreciarla-

- Ve . . .te -dijo antes de levantarse difícilmente evadiendo su ayuda con rápido movimiento de su mano, quería negar el contacto, no quería seguir metiéndose en líos, no quería hacer otra estupidez que posiblemente le costase mas que su propia cordura- Kaidoh . . .- aquel chico le observo en silencio sin llegar a moverse, realmente no imagino encontrarlo así, parecía una bestia, un animal herido, sobre todo por como encontraba su rostro y sus ojos-

- Pero . . .esta sangrando fshhhh -dijo antes de volver a moverse sabía lo que pasaba, en cuanto recibió el mensaje de Inui había salido al jardín a despejarse un poco, sentía que era una broma, una de muy mal gusto, hasta que le vio pasar corriendo como alma que perseguía el demonio- déjeme llevarlo a casa de Inui senpai, seguro sabe que hacer fshhhh -dijo antes de acercarse nuevamente y tomar uno de sus brazos ante lo cual Tezuka se volvió a safar y le aventó lejos de si, provocando que el mas chico cayese al suelo-

- ¡Si lo sabes, Aléjate, no quiero hacerte. . .nada!- grito antes de salir completamente a la luz, a pocos pasos de Kaoru quien yacía en el suelo, observándole de forma decidida- ¡¿Por qué no te vas?, es una orden, vete! -grito y el chico de ojos negros pudo ver en su totalidad el estado en que estaban sus manos y las manchas de sangre en su rostro, aunque estas ultimas ya las había percibido ligeramente entre las sombras-

Lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente el chico de cabellos castaños fue de como el otro de cabellos más oscuros se levantaba y se iba contra él para doblar su brazo hacia atrás en una llave que le evitaba el movimiento, había sido rápido e inesperado, después de todo aquel chico jamás desobedecido una orden suya.

- Sé lo que pasa y estoy preparado, debo llevarlo para que este a salvo, no puedo dejar a mi capitán en un estado como este y en un sitio tan deplorable como este, así que no me haga lastimarle fshhhh-siseo y sintió como el otro intentaba safarse sin embargo Kaidoh no se amedrento, al contrario imprimo mas fuerza, solo un poco antes de recibir un asentimiento como aprobación, después de unos cuantos minutos el agarre fue aminorado para terminarlo, después de todo confiaba en el compromiso mudo que había hecho con su Buchou-

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio por las calles cercanas, el chico de cabellos oscuros le daba su espacio al otro, sin llegar a perderlo de vista, entraron al parque central que deberían cruzar para ir a la casa de Inui y rápidamente el mas chico se adelanto en silencio para terminar deteniéndose aun lado de una gran fuente que ya permanecía con el agua tranquila, apenas eran iluminados por una tenue luz que les daban los faroles.

- El agua se ve limpia, déjeme checar sus manos Buchou- fue la voz característica del chico serpiente que rompió el parco silencio que venía sobre ellos cerca de mas de media hora atrás y vio como el capitán le observaba en silencio, dudoso de querer acercarse, sin lugar a dudas era una imagen que no iba con él y sin embargo no dejaba de ser parte de él, un pensamiento sin duda alguna complicado- tendré cuidado y evitare al máximo el contacto -puntualizo antes de ver una reacción en el mayor, quien se acerco en silencio, sentándose alrededor de la fuente evitando ver al otro-

Escucho con claridad como el agua era removida, después escucho que sacaba algo de su sudadera y después otra vez el sonido del agua moverse, acompañado de algunos sonidos de grillos, del propio viento entre los árboles, de los carros a la lejanía, fuera del parque, después sintió una mano guiar las suyas y después alejarse, cerro sus ojos al sentir la frialdad de unas gotas de agua caer sobre sus manos y después un trapo húmedo comenzar a limpiarlas.

- . . .¿que? . . .- pregunto sin saber que debía estar preguntando o por que no se quedaba simplemente en silencio, mas sus ojos siguieron cerrados, realmente no quería tener mayor problemas con aquel chico, que era dueño de un carácter de admirar-

- solo limpio -fue la voz profunda del otro quien seguía limpiando sus manos con cuidado de no rozar piel con piel- solo eso Buchou -suavizo su voz, el capitán lo noto y se dio cuenta que estaba siendo tal muy duro con el chico, estaba haciendo todo mas difícil, pero era por su bien- . . .¿la bebida lo puso así de agresivo o solo es por que soy yo? -pregunto en el mismo tono mientras seguía concentrado en limpiar las heridas de ambas manos-

- . . .- se mantuvo callado mas abrió sus ojos y observo como el chico utilizaba su bandana verde para limpiar sus heridas, y noto también sus ojos severos y reconoció en ellos aquel brillo herido que había visto cuando había hecho algo por una anciana y esta se lo había tomado a mal, ya había oído antes su mala suerte para esas cosas, Kaidoh podría parecer mas duro y mas fiero de lo que realmente era, en verdad era un chico tenaz y de carácter fuerte, pero realmente era noble, realmente era conciente de sus actos y de sus debilidades, solo era difícil de tratar en ocasiones- no es por ti -dijo finalmente el capitán de cabellos claros antes de notar como el otro esbozaba apenas una débil sonrisa, para después romper su bandana por la mitad para vendar una de sus manos y usar el otro trozo para limpiar su rostro - . . .ataque a Momo en la oficina de la entrenadora -dijo mientras sentía que limpiaban sus mejillas y veía los pozos oscuros del otro- después a Oishi dentro de las duchas– volvió a decir y no noto que el otro se inmutara, parecía estar al tanto- . . .sin embargo . . .también ataque a Eiji en el cuarto de un hotel -susurro casi con vergüenza y rehuyo de los ojos del chico serpiente, solo sintió como limpiaba sus cabellos con la bandana, después escucho el sonido de este para mojar y limpiar la bandana - . . . soy un hombre, y ataque sexualmente a otros ¿no te asusta eso? -pregunto al no escuchar replica o reproche y cuando le volvió a enfrentar vio un gesto inmutable-

- tal vez al Buchou le interesa mas un varón que una chica -dijo sin maldad alguna mientras vendaba su otra mano y noto un débil color colorear sus mejillas- no es, tan atroz, la preferencia, étnica, religiosa, sexual o de otro aspecto no altera a la persona cuando ya se ah convivido con ella, si esa es su preferencia esta bien, lo que no esta bien y entiendo que le tenga tan agitado, es el efecto afrodisíaco de la bebida -dijo antes de soltar sus manos y mirar al cielo- usted es nuestro capitán, y si esta en problemas debemos ayudarlo, todo lo que ha hecho hoy es solo un aumento de lo que siente realmente -dijo antes de volver sus ojos al otro- . . .¿hable de mas? -pregunto antes de que una brisa les golpeaba con suavidad y el chico de cabellos negros tomo un aire realmente intocable y sereno-

- . . .-guardo silencio y se dedico a observarle, no le había visto hablar de esa forma antes, tal vez se debía en su mayoría por que no solía pasar demasiado tiempo con los demás, de hecho Oishi ya antes le había comentado que debían convivir mas los del ultimo grado con los demás del equipo, ahora entendía con mayor razón a lo que se refería- no comparto tus ideas pero creo que son . . .buenos tus argumentos -dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos para disfrutar la suave brisa de la noche- parece que has tenido que lidiar con alguien de "otras diferencias" -dijo de forma serena-

- si tuve que aceptar algunas cosas -dijo en susurro antes de volver sus ojos al suelo, Kaidoh había pasado no hace mucho por un proceso difícil para él, sin embargo aun no estaba listo para aceptar ni contar nada mas acerca de eso- . . .Buchou – le llamo y este contesto con un simple pujido- deberíamos continuar, es algo tarde -dijo antes de levantarse del borde que resguardaba la fuente donde ambos se habían sentado, sin embargo el chico de cabellos castaños no hizo ni un movimiento, por unos segundos el único sonido que se escuchaban eran los grillos y uno que otro carro que pasaba a lo lejos- . . . le mandare un mensaje a Inui-senpai diciéndole que vamos a ir para su casa -dijo mientras sacaba su celular y comenzaba a teclear, no era muy rápido, de hecho era lento para escribir los mensajes, pero no era algo que realmente le importara aunque en este momento tal vez le hubiese gustado ser más rápido-

- . . .tu familia -fueron las escuetas palabras antes de que Kaidoh asintiera en silencio, realmente debía informar a su casa que estaría en casa de uno de sus superiores, así que después de teclear el mensaje en cuestión, busco el teléfono de su casa y llamo a esta, después de unos timbres contesto la voz de su padre- . . .bueno, si, soy yo Kaoru, yo tuve que salir por una emergencia que paso en el club de tenis,... si, estaré en casa de uno de mis superiores,... si, Inui -senpai,... estaremos en trabajo especial, por lo de la promoción que quieren que haga el equipo,... si, procurare que no vuelva a pasar papá -susurro finalmente apenado antes de colgar y suspirar, seguro esto ameritaba a aun castigo- fshhhh

- problemas en casa -dijo Tezuka antes de levantarse y acercarse al chico que ahora lucia cabizbajo con las mejillas sonrosadas por la reprimenda que le había hecho su padre- usualmente pareciera que eres mayor por tu forma de ser -dijo con aire soberbio antes de ver como el chico de cabellos negros volvía sus ojos a este, sin embargo antes de cualquier reacción por parte de este le quito el celular de las manos y se lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, notando que el propio no estaba, posiblemente se le había caído en el proceso de escapar- se puede mojar -fue la escueta respuesta antes de empujarlo haciendo que este cayese al interior de la fuente, ante lo cual comenzó a maldecir en voz baja por lo fría del agua- vez, así no se mojo -dijo antes de afilar una sonrisa en sus labios y ver como el otro se salía de la fuente, mojado mayormente en la parte superior- siempre me pregunte como sería que me maldicieras a mi ...y en mi cara -dijo antes de acercársele mientras este se quitaba la sudadera empapada-

- de que ha. .. - mas no termino su frase cuando otra acción de su capitán le tomo desprevenido pues se aproximo y antes de que terminase de quitarse su sudadera, el castaño uso esta misma para atara sus brazos en la parte de atrás, aunque para esto tuvo que luchar un poco contra el sierpe- ¿Que. . .hace? ¡Buchou! Fshhhh-trato de forcejear pero el castaño le guió hasta uno de los árboles cercanos- Buchou, sabe que esto no es correcto, no haga nada de lo que se valla a arrepentir mas tarde fshhhh -siseo nuevamente pero solo logro sacarle otra sonrisa ladina de los labios del castaño-

- ¿Desde cuando te estudia Inui? ¿Será por esto que te estudia? -pregunto en susurro mientras llevaba una de sus manos al pecho del chico de cabellos oscuros- ¿De qué manera te ha estudiado? . . .será esa la razón por la cual hablas tan bien de los deseos impuros entre varones o . . .- su mano se movió en forma de caricia hasta la parte de sus brazos, descubiertos ligeramente por el hecho de llevar una camisa de manga corta- ¿Qué tan enemigos son tu y Momoshiro? -pregunto con lasividad nuevamente antes de buscar los ojos oscuros del otro y notar que Kaidoh rehuía de los suyos- Momo tiene excelentes manos y parece que las usa en mas de una forma -murmuro acercándosele al oído sintiendo como el chico se estremecía- ¿te gusta que te dominen, por eso peleas con él? - pregunto antes de morder don lasividad el lóbulo del chico de cabellos negros el cual cerro los ojos-

- Fshhhh... -siseo de forma provocativa y al darse cuenta se mordió el labio, esto no era lo que debía pasar- suélteme. . .no quiere hacer esto- dijo tratando de imponer algo de coherencia en su cabeza, aunque al parecer esta no solía estar cuando su capitán se encontraba en este estado, al menos por el hecho de estar bajo el influjo de dicha bebida- fshhhh, Tezu. .ka... buchou, usted ni siquiera me desea realmente

- ¿seguro? -pregunto antes de alejarse de su oído para que le viese sonreír- ¿no parece que te. . .deseo? -dijo recargando su cuerpo contra el otro, su erección ya comenzaba a alzarse y la restregaba contra la del otro, logrando que Kaidoh se sonrojara con furia-. . .mira, luces delicioso así, ¿por qué no debería desearte?- llevo una de sus manos al final de su camisa húmeda para levantarla ligeramente y filtrar sus dedos- tu piel es. . .suave. . .- se relamió los labios y vio como su presa de cabello negro se mordía mas los labios- y a la vez . . .tu cuerpo esta firme -acerco su boca al cuello de este para lamerlo- ¿corriste detrás de mi?. . .si, lo siento -volvió a lamerle antes de tomar un trozo de su piel y ejercer presión, una presión que logro que Kaidoh separase sus labios para gemir quedamente- tu sudor y tu piel me gustan -dijo después de ver como su boca había dejado una marca en el cuello del otro-

- . . .fshhhh pero... esto solo debe hacérselo a.. .- no pudo hablar, Tezuka tomo sus labios con furia y aprovecho para hacer que su lengua se adentrase en el interior de la otra boca, Kaidoh sintió aquello e intento hacer algo mas su propio cuerpo pareció sentirse bien con esa intromisión húmeda, sintió como su capitán jugaba con su lengua, incitándole de una forma sofocante, sus mejillas adquirieron un color mas intenso y sintió la mano helada y vendada del castaño subir bajo su camisa hasta llegar a uno de su pezones y volvió a gemir, ahora este sutil sonido solo fue acallado por la boca del otro, entonces un rayo de luz con un rostro diferente de cabellos negros fue a su conciencia y al abrir sus ojos y ver a su capitán desvivirse con furia y salvajismo casi animal, recupero su cordura, si y así sus brazos forcejearon con delicadeza mientras el otro seguía restregando su cuerpo contra el suyo-

- . . .ah ah ah. . .valla -jadeo después de abandonar los labios del otro-... ¿tu primer beso? -pregunto con sorna mientras le observaba con una lujuria que no le dejaba pensar en otra cosa, lo sabia, tenia que poseer ese cuerpo, tenia que marcarlo y ya saboreaba hacérselo contra aquel tronco, ya vibraba de emoción con solo imaginar los siseos excitantes del otro, con sentir aquel placer que se le había negado desde el principio, tan concentrado en su propia locura estaba que no se entero cuando el otro se soltó de su amarre y le aventó con fuerza haciendo que este se tambalear un poco-

- ¡No es asunto . . .suyo! -dijo con furia mientras su rostro aun sonrojado se tornaba duro y furioso- Esto no se hace con cualquiera, esto no se debe hacer solo por. . .solo por el estúpido deseo, y además... YO NO SOY A QUIEN USTED DESEA HACERLE TODO ESO -dijo con fuerza y se acerco para tomar a su capitán de su camisa- ¡Usted no es así! ¡No soy Fuji-senpai! -grito y la impresión del otro fue mayor, sus ojos se abrieron totalmente y acto seguido un puño se estrello contra su rostro haciendo que le soltase-

Kaidoh volvió sus ojos al otro y escupió un poco de sangre, entonces lo vio volver a acercarse a él con furia, lo siguiente que sintió el chico serpiente fue como su cuerpo se estrellaba contra el suelo y como su capitán se sentaba sobre sus caderas y le tomaba con fuerza de la camisa aun húmeda, esto sin lugar a dudas no pintaba bien y a estas horas de la noche en un sitio como ese, no había manera de que alguien supiese o deteniese lo que pasaría, lo supo y también supo que fuese lo que fuese no se dejaría, no solo por si mismo si no por que sabia que esto terminaría destruyendo a su capitán, claro cuando este viese lo que había hecho, después de todo la gente no solía reparar demasiado en lo que a él mismo le pasaba, sin embargo su capitán, él era punto y aparte.

Y aquí termina el quinto capitulo, je je, apenas lo subo y eso que hice la mayoría en estas vacaciones desembridas, sin embargo había tenido cosas que arreglar además de que me había prometido terminar otro fic que ya tengo desde hace tiempo, pero bueno pasa que no encuentro como terminarlo exactamente, ya tengo la idea pero las palabras me faltan.  
Pero bueno espero que disfrutasen de este capitulo y como verán hay cosa que están demasiado raras, hay pistas por todos lados y hay diversas teorías, así como varias preguntas sin responder aun, ¿qué hará el tensai? ¿Que pasara con Kaidoh? ¿Que tanto piensa hacer el capitán ahora que tiene casi inmovilizado a la serpiente de su equipo? ¿Habrá cura?¿Dónde están los idiotas del laboratorio, ya se los comió un tigre o por que no salen?

Ahora dare paso a mi parte favorita y es por que gracias a sus comentarios, criticas y/o animos me voy mejorando, bueno al menos asi lo siento yo.

hikaru-the new hokage: 

Bueno mas vale tarde que nunca, ¿no crees?, je je bueno gracias por tus lineas, sobre Eiji pues si estuvo feo, sobre todo las palabras debieron dolerle mas que el miedo a que llegase a pasar otra cosa, ahora la preocupación debe girar entorno de Kaoru, je jeeje espero no te desesperes y sigas por aqui.

Xesca Bain:

Tus palabras realmente me agradan por que me expresas que despues de todo he podido hacer de un fic aparentemente comico y/o sexoso algo mas, meter dilemas dentro de los personajes es algo que se me fue ocurriendo en el camino.

Realmente me agrado lo que lei y no por el hecho de que fueron cosas a mi parecer positivas para mi si no por que pude hacer que no despegaras los ojos de mis letras y contuvieses tus cometarios hasta el final, realmente es un merito que me agrada tener o mas bien que me agrada que me muestres.

Como podras ver ya pude subir el siguiente capitulo y esta vez le toco al chico serpiente, al cual por cierto adoro y es uno de mis favoritos, creo que él y Eiji son mis grandes amores de esta serie, por lo cual me duele hacerles sufrir, mas que nada lo que le paso a Eiji.

Ahora espero seguir leyendo sobre ti y saber si mis letras siguen llegando como deben ser. 

mAY:

Pues aqui esta el quinto capitulo y como veras la reacción de Fuji aun esta de esperarse, a ver que pasa cuando se vean cara a cara.

Ninde Tinuviel:

Si, se que el titulo es fuerte y tal vez se espera que solo exista sexo a diestra y siniestra y tal vez sin demasiado sentido, pero trato de llevar una trama y de hacer las cosas poco a poco, despues de todo este fic no tiene pareja establecida.

Pero no te preocupes pronto estaran cara a cara el tensai y el buchou, no queda mucho para que este lo encuentre sin embargo ¿que tendra que pasar antes?  
Gracias por ese consejo, creo que en este capitulo di mas pautas , si siguen sintiendo que se pierden de vez en cuando me encantaria saberlo, es que a veces lo leo demasiadas veces y segun yo pongo comas pero puedo haberlo soñado je je. 

SuMiKo hoi hoi:

No te preocupes, como comente al inicio de esta repartición de respuestas mas vale tarde que nunca, y si Tezuka dijo aquello con un tiente de verdad y otro de coraje, sin contar claro el hecho de que esa bebida parece nublarse la cabeza cada vez mas.  
Pronto, pronto sabras mas acerca del tensai, tenlo por seguro.

Y si, son muchas las parejas y los nombres y cada dia uno aprende algo nuevo y si puedes ilustrarme con los que te sabes, sere feliz, me se varios de la misma forma sin embargo me encantaria saber mas.

Gracias por los animos y espero te guste este capitulo, o te frustres je je lo que pase primero xD 

alba-chan:

Gracias por la aclaración, no habia oido esa expresión antes je je je.

Ejem sobre Ryoma no se, creo que esta muy chiquito nyaaa y como veras a Kaidoh ya le toco y a ver que es lo que pasa, mira que todo por andar hablando de mas, de por si el capitan se pone todo neurotico y sadico en ese estado.

Venix14:

¿Crees que estuvo corto en anterior?, hum si, tal vez pude extenderme mas, sin embargo quiero poner la reaccion de Fuji aparte.

Por cierto me encantan las parejas raras, esta fue una de las razones por las que hice este fic, sin embargo tienes razón, muchas de estas no son muy romanticas o de pareja, es la busqueda de la pareja de Tezuka y por eso doy pistas en cada capitulo, ya sean dialogos, acciones o pensamientos y claro tambien doy pistas falsas je je.

Me alegra que te diese ese aire el Eiji que manejo, realmente siempre se toma al pelirojo como un idiota o a veces hasta un promiscuo sin razón de ser, sin embargo no lo es, es solo que yo lo veo diferente, creo que tiene sus tintes serios y que sabe las cosas que pasan, sin embargo creo tambien que es inocente y cree en las personas y sobre todo que tiene un animo increible.

Je je realmente no me ponia tubos, solo lo hacia con secadora, bueno mi hermana que es la que le sabe mas a eso, pero bueno ahora lo traigo largo asi que ya no entra en ninguno de los del Seigaku, que cosas.

Espero tus comentarios para esta capitulo asi como espero que tengas un excelente dia.

Raito-Yagami:

No es mi intención hacerte llorar, ya veras que todo se soliciona, bueno al menos el neko pare estar ya a salvo, ahora de Kaidoh no puedo asegurar nada --.

Y bueno me tarde en actualizar pero creeme se me atravesaron muchas cosas, ok la flojera se me traveso de ves en cuando, pero es que tengo muchos fics sin actualisar je je je.

Killuki-coni:

Je je bueno si me demore un poco, y como podras notar el capitan fue presa del panico y de la paranoia, como sea pronto debera rendir cuentas ante el tensai eso es seguro.

Y bueno ahora solo me resta despedirme y asegurar que este fanfic tiene cosas ocultas muajaja, pero creo que varis ya tiene idea de lo que digo o sospechan al menos cosas de la pareja del capitan, entonces les vere la proxima vez, cuidense mucho y les deseo lo mejor en este año 2008


	6. Heridas y Descubrimientos

Esto es un Fic yaoi (chico / chico) al que no le guste es mucho

Esto es un Fic yaoi (chico / chico) al que no le guste es mucho mejor que se aleje de una buena vez.

Aparte contiene LEMON, o algo demasiado cercano, creo que el titulo lo dice todo ¿no creen?, además de que este capitulo en especial será más rudo que los anteriores, así que si son menores de edad en su país por favor retírense, si no lo hacen ya les advertí y no me hago responsable.

No gano dinero haciendo esto, es solo un pasatiempo, y no, tampoco me pertenece ningún personaje del príncipe del tenis, me encantaría que fuesen de mi propiedad pero ya ven como son las cosas, no son míos y no creo que lleguen a serlo por mucho que lo pida de cumpleaños, navidad, a las estrellas fugaces o como recompensa.

A su vez quiero aclarar que lo que aparesca en _italica_ es una llamada de telefono o una conversaciín situada en otro plano lejos del principal..

Y después de este montón de advertencias y explicaciones daremos comienzo a este capitulo.

En el capitulo Anterior...

- . . .ah ah ah. . .valla -jadeo después de abandonar los labios del otro-... ¿tu primer beso? -pregunto con sorna mientras le observaba con una lujuria que no le dejaba pensar en otra cosa, lo sabia, tenia que poseer ese cuerpo, tenia que marcarlo y ya saboreaba hacérselo contra aquel tronco, ya vibraba de emoción con solo imaginar los siseos excitantes del otro, con sentir aquel placer que se le había negado desde el principio, tan concentrado en su propia locura estaba que no se entero cuando el otro se soltó de su amarre y le aventó con fuerza haciendo que este se tambalear un poco-

- ¡No es asunto . . .suyo! -dijo con furia mientras su rostro aun sonrojado se tornaba duro y furioso- Esto no se hace con cualquiera, esto no se debe hacer solo por. . .solo por el estúpido deseo, y además... YO NO SOY A QUIEN USTED DESEA HACERLE TODO ESO -dijo con fuerza y se acerco para tomar a su capitán de su camisa- ¡Usted no es así! ¡No soy Fuji-senpai! -grito y la impresión del otro fue mayor, sus ojos se abrieron totalmente y acto seguido un puño se estrello contra su rostro haciendo que le soltase-

Kaidoh volvió sus ojos al otro y escupió un poco de sangre, entonces lo vio volver a acercarse a él con furia, lo siguiente que sintió el chico serpiente fue como su cuerpo se estrellaba contra el suelo y como su capitán se sentaba sobre sus caderas y le tomaba con fuerza de la camisa aun húmeda, esto sin lugar a dudas no pintaba bien y a estas horas de la noche en un sitio como ese, no había manera de que alguien supiese o deteniese lo que pasaría, lo supo y también supo que fuese lo que fuese no se dejaría, no solo por si mismo si no por que sabia que esto terminaría destruyendo a su capitán, claro cuando este viese lo que había hecho, después de todo la gente no solía reparar demasiado en lo que a él mismo le pasaba, sin embargo su capitán, él era punto y aparte.

--

Cáp. 6 "Heridas y descubrimientos"

...-Tezuka le observo callado sin soltarle, aquellas palabras aun retumbaban en su cabeza, él no era así, él no deseaba todo aquello, esto solo era culpa de aquella bebida, aquella que le indicaba que debía poseer a cualquiera que se le cruzara en el camino- no te quiero poseer por que me gustes, eso es claro -dijo de forma fría dejando al otro fuera de combate, ido por unos segundos- pensé que ya lo sabía tu mismo lo acabas de gritar, esto no debería hacerlo con quien sea, pero ahora solo siento deseo, no pienso y no me importa nada mas-dijo el castaño antes de soltar su camisa y darle una bofetada- no me gustan los hombres, solo deseo poseer lo que este cerca de mi -dijo antes de sentir que algo vibraba en su pantalón, después una música que hacia que el pelinegro abriese uno de sus ojos, su rostro estaba algo adolorido- valla, ¿será tu padre?-dijo antes de usar una de sus manos para colocarla en el cuello del chico y apretarlo- le diré que estas ocupado, no creo que te incomode que tu padre se entere que estas teniendo relaciones con otro hombre, puesto que al parecer eres muy liberal -dijo casi de forma demente antes de mover su otra mano y alcanzar el celular-

No... Te..zu... ka... bu... cho... u-apenas podía hablar el chico de cabellos negros, apenas y podía moverse, su rostro le dolía, su cuerpo estaba completamente inmovilizado por el cuerpo de su capitán y aparte tenia miedo, no es que su padre no le fuese a entender, aun no sabían en su casa de sus inclinaciones, pero la mentira sería lo que no perdonaría, había dicho que estaba en un asunto escolar y la mentira derrumbaría toda la confianza de su padre en él-

¿no?. . .-pregunto alzando una ceja- parece que no entiendes quien tiene el control -dijo antes de sacar el celular y ver que en la pantalla de esta aparecía el nombre de "Inui senpai"- no te preocupes no es tu padre -dijo antes de contestar- ¿Inui, no es muy tarde para llamar a Kaidoh-kun?-dijo mirando fijamente al chico que tenía completamente dominado-

_¿Tezuka?. . .Kaidoh me aviso que te había localizado y que venía para acá, cuando lleguen deberé hacer una prueba contigo -dijo con su tono metódico de hablar, y un deje de tranquilidad, aunque después analizo un detalle que no debía dejar pasar jamás por alto- Tezuka. . .¿por que no contesto Kaidoh?_

¿por qué? Pues... esta ocupado ¿no Kaidoh? -repitió con sadismo antes de mover un poco sus caderas contra el cuerpo en la parte de abajo y ponerle el celular a Kaidoh quien cerro los ojos y se mordió los labios, antes apretar mas el cuello del chico logrando que saliera un quejido de su boca, demasiado vergonzoso para el sirpe quien al saber quien era, se sentía mas vencido, no podía ayudar a su capitán y de paso Inui senpai estaba oyendo cosas que no quería-

_¿Kaidoh? -dijo Inui desde el otro lado de la línea, para entonces este ya se encontraba con Momoshiro que había llegado hace poco y no faltaba mucho para que aparecieran Oishi, Eiji y Fuji o eso esperaban al menos-_

Ves, te dije que estaba ocupado -dijo el castaño después de llevar el celular otra vez hasta él- es deliciosa su piel Inui, aunque seguro ya la has probado o has deseado hacerlo, no te culparía, después de todo trabajas tanto en él, debe ser difícil para ti, saber que yo estoy disfrutando de tanto trabajo -dijo antes de acercarse al chico y lamer la sangre que aun brotaba del labio lastimado- hasta su sangre es excitante deberías probarla o preguntarle a Momo-dijo mientras el pelinegro bajo él apretaba mas sus ojos ante la humillación que sentía, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para parar aquello- ¿vas a llorar? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño al sentir que el chico se estremecía y comenzaba a hipar, por retener el llanto- o si, yo te estoy robando tu primer todo, eso es muy dulce, realmente increíble, creo que olvide que no se han atrevido a tocarte a conciencia, no veo por que

_¡Basta Tezuka! -dijo Inui del otro lado del celular llamando la atención de los demás- déjalo, sabes que no quieres hacer eso- dijo sintiendo que debía salir a buscarles, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta donde podrían estar- Kaoru no merece que le trates así, tu bien lo sabes, me has dicho que admiras su tenacidad, ¿no es así?_

¿Kaoru? -repitió el castaño antes de ver como el chico comenzaba a soltar lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas y un dolor se dio en su pecho, ¿por qué hacia eso?- él se lo busco Inui -dijo sin siquiera pensarlo- me ah llamado homosexual en mi cara e insinuó algo peor, soy su capitán y tengo. . .tengo derecho a castigarle

_No, no es verdad, míralo Tezuka, míralo y dime que en verdad quieres hacerle daño -dijo esperando poder hacer entrar en razón a su compañero del otro lado de la línea, justo en ese momento llego Oishi con Eiji quien lucia algo asustado y perturbado, mas cuando escucho lo que decía Inui- créeme no creo que Kaidoh te tratase de insultar, no a ti, te respeta demasiado, lo sabes bien, no dejes que tu imagen se caiga así-dijo el chico de lentes mientras escuchaba la respiración casi jadeante del otro- todos estamos preocupados por ti -miro hacia los recién llegados y al no ver a Fuji se alarmo, por que se suponía que él debería traer a Eiji y no Oishi quien apenas y sabía lo ocurrido con el pelirrojo-_

. . .-el castaño volvió a ver al chico bajo él y dejo de oprimir su cuello, sentía lastima, no quería lastimarlo realmente, pero aquellas palabras aun le fastidiaban el alma- no entiendes Inui, yo no soy como ustedes piensan, yo no gusto de varones, no gusto -dijo casi ido mientras se recargaba contra el cuerpo del otro que tosía y trataba de respirar ahora que su opresión había desaparecido- estoy muy molesto con él Inui -dijo antes de acariciar la mejilla del chico- pero se ve demasiado apetecible, así. . .vulnerable e indefenso, lo deseo Inui pero él no quiere estar conmigo, solo por que me lastimara, ¿crees que debería ser dulce para que acceda?-pregunto, pero ni el mismo se creía lo que decía, tal vez solo buscaba una forma de tranquilizar al menos su furia y de remunerar al chico bajo su cuerpo-

_No, Tezuka eso no seria bueno para ninguno, él no te ama, tu no lo amas -dijo con la poca serenidad que le quedaba, esperando a su vez tener razón en lo que decía, después de todo jamás había descubierto de quien estaba enamorado su Kohai, mientras el pelirrojo se abrazaba a su compañero de dobles y Momoshiro tecleaba algo en su celular- por favor déjalo ir Tezuka no seas irracional, recuerda quien eres y toma el control de la situación como siempre lo has hecho -dijo mirando a los que estaban con él, observando que el chico de ojos violetas le enseñaba un mensaje que había recibido de Taka-san- Tezuka, Fuji y Kawamura están buscándote, no creo que tarden en encontrarlos, Kaidoh...Kaidoh había mandado un mensaje a Fuji antes que a mii -dijo preocupado por no saber que impacto tendrían estas palabras en el castaño, además no era muy seguro que les encontraran-_

...así que eso hizo -susurro antes de mirar el rostro del chico que parecía mejor pero estaba quieto, como si temiese moverse por alguna razón, aunque esa razón era el aumentar la rabia de su capitán- Kaoru-chan -le llamo y este paso saliva por el tono que acaba de usar en su nombre- ¿que le has mandado decir a Fuji? ¿que quiero cojermelo? -pregunto antes de mover su mano libre al labio lacerado del chico- ¿se lo has dicho Kaoru? -pregunto y vio como el otro negaba, era como si su capitán fuera demasiado sensible, a que el tensai de su equipo se enterara o sospechase siquiera lo que él y casi la mitad del equipo de tenis ya sospechaba, el gusto del capitán por el tensai- eres un chico malo y travieso Kaoru-chan -dijo antes de dejar el celular aun lado y usar sus manos para tomar los brazos del chico e inmovilizarlo- ahora si, no puedo perdonártelo, y yo que pensaba ser dulce para que cedieras un poco -dijo antes de lamer el labio maltrecho del pelinegro para después morderlo, gritando este, casi al instante, pues era su labio lastimado-

_¡Tezuka! ¡Tezuka suéltalo! -dijo desesperado desde el otro lado el chico de lentes al momento que escucho el grito de su Kohai, no sabía que pasaba, no sabía donde estaban y lo peor es que él había estado deacuerdo en que fuese solo por el capitán, había sido un irresponsable y Kaidoh estaba pagando con su cuerpo uno de sus peores cálculos- Tezuka contéstame, vamos contéstame -dijo pero solo podía escuchar algunos sonidos, como si estuviesen peleando-_

Del otro lado de la línea, Kaidoh había vuelto a reaccionar y luchaba contra el cuerpo de su capitán, mientras este ponía toda su fuerza en mantenerle quieto, su boca seguía contra la del chico serpiente y sus piernas buscaban hacerse espacio entre las del chico, quien no se lo permitía, era como si quisiera atrapar un pez bajo su cuerpo y eso comenzaba a desesperar al otro quien solo pensaba en que realmente debía castigar al chico pelinegro por ser tan irresponsable, por hablar con otros de cosas que no eran ciertas, por atravesarse en su camino y no largarse cuando se lo había ordenado, por estar ahí, por despertar su deseo.

Siguieron luchando hasta que Kaidoh logro golpear con su rodilla la entrepierna del capitán, dejándolo inmóvil y adolorido lo suficiente para safarse de él y levantarse rápidamente, agitado y meditando que demonios debía hacer.

El capitán se llevo sus manos a sus partes nobles y maldijo por lo bajo antes de moverse y levantarse del suelo para ver con fastidio y con coraje al chico de ojos y cabellos negros, sabía que había tenido razón, sabía que esto debería de parar y que tal vez la forman que había usado aquel chico de cabellos negros era la mas acertada, pero no podía dejar de sentir el fuego en su cuerpo, ni de aborrecer sus indiscreciones.

Buchou... ya... déjelo... así -dijo el chico sin bajar la guardia, sentía que en cualquier momento le saltaría encima, con sus ojos mirando de soslayo buscaba su celular, tal vez diciéndoles donde se encontraban podían venir a ayudarlos, pero en cualquier descuido podría perder de vista a su capitán y este marcharse o atacarlo y ninguna de esas opciones le gustaba-

No te gusto -dijo mirando los ojos del chico antes de levantarse por completo del suelo, puesto que había estado semi hincado con una rodilla en el mismo- Inui me lo dijo, no te gusta tu capitán

No hablare de eso en este momento con usted, no esta pensando con la cabeza correcta -dijo frunciendo el seño mientras pasaba saliva, definitivamente después, tal vez después hablaría con su capitán respecto a aquello, aunque no había razón, jamás siquiera había pensado decírselo precisamente a "él"-

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos, el capitán no hablo después de que el chico había dicho aquello, pero tampoco se movió, parecía como si lo peor hubiese pasado, al menos ya no parecía tan molesto, Kaidoh se mantuvo quieto, son arrepentirse de sus palabras, sin bajar la guardia pese a que todo pareciera un poco mas tranquilo, era irónico, ahora, justo en esta situación entendía a la perfección el siempre lema de su capitán "nunca bajen la guardia", aquellas palabras que siempre tomo como simple aliento ahora le parecían mas como una forma de evitar peores cosas que una simple derrota en la cancha de tenis, sin embargo no era momento para meditar sobre la sabiduría de su capitán, no cuando este mismo se encontraba en un estado que no hacia nada fácil, el saber que lo haría después.

Unos segundos tardo en ubicar su celular, sin embargo el tomarlo sería altamente peligroso, tal vez Inui senpai aun podía escucharlos, tal vez ya habían mandado a alguien, tal vez Fuji senpai estaba haciendo ya algo al respecto, sin embargo todo eso no eran mas que simples cavilaciones, simples conjeturas que no llegan a ningún sitio, que en el momento no les daban una ayuda tangible.

...-el capitán bajo su rostro al suelo observando cerca de sus pies, el celular del pelinegro que parecía aun estar conectado con el de Inui, al mismo tiempo observo la tierra que había sido levantada en la lucha que había librado- necesito poseerte -dijo con voz casi apagada, sintiéndose realmente bajo, después de todo no tenía por que siquiera decirlo, no tenía por que pedir nada, mucho menos al chico que casi ultraja después de haberle golpeado- vete... no me hagas repetirlo, vete por que si te quedas la única forma de ayudarme sería... que se me bajara este maldito deseo -volvió a decir con el rostro ensombrecido por su cabello-

...- Kaidoh se quedo callado un poco mas, sabía que estaba corriendo demasiado peligro, pero también sabía que no podía dejar solo a su capitán, ya que si atacaba a alguien que no le conociera terminaría en la cárcel, con una mancha en su vida por un malentendido, por que pese a lo que sea tendría un expediente abierto y eso era algo que no sería justo, ahora mas que nada tenía ganas de golpear a esos desgraciados de la maldita bebida, ellos seguramente se la pagaría cuando todo esto se arreglara-... ¿alguien... ah hecho algo?-pregunto sintiendo sus mejillas escocer y dando un paso adelante, después de todo debía haber una manera que no incluyese el coito-

Si Momoshiro hizo. . .algo al respecto, pero no es necesario que tú lo hagas -dijo tratando de tranquilizarse y de olvidar sus palabras, sentía que si volvía a siquiera pensarlas volvería a atacarlo como antes- vete, no me hagas repetírtelo -dijo con voz demandante-

Momo-repitió sin saber que pudo haber hecho y entonces recordó algo que le había dicho con respecto a él y sus manos, no necesito darle muchas vueltas, todo estaba dicho, y eso tal vez era la respuesta clave, solo tenía que bajársele un poco la erección, lo suficiente para llegar a casa de Inui senpai donde podrían controlarle mejor-... lo haré -susurro sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían, el solo pensarlo lo ponía nervioso, y es que era su capitán, era demasiado raro, todo aquello, demasiado intimo - vallamos a... otro sitio antes y lo arreglare de la mejor forma -dijo dando un par de pasos mas viendo como su capitán se tensaba-

_¡¿QUE? !-alcanzo a decir Inui del otro lado de la línea, quien no había colgado, no aunque había oído el alboroto de lo que había parecido una lucha, no cuando les escucho hablar de forma demasiado peligrosa, no cuando un silencio tenso se apodero del ambiente y casi sale corriendo a buscarle, ahora que había escuchado aquello volvió sus ojos a Momoshiro quien estaba realmente sonrojado, ya que en cuanto había iniciado la batalla había puesto el celular en altavoz, así que ahora tanto Inui, como Eiji y Oishi, sabía que Momo había hecho "algo" para ayudar a su capitán y el sonrojo del ojivioleta no ayudaba demasiado- ¿Momo de que hablan? -dijo sintiendo que algo en el pecho se le atoraba, no quería que su Kohai se viese en un aprieto de ese tamaño por estar solo, por ayudar a su capitán de forma tan extrema, y es que a su cabeza vinieron imágenes que hicieron arder sus mejillas y las de los demás-_

Inui -dijo el capitán al escuchar un sonido del celular, había entendido un poco, pero mas que nada quería hacer entrar en razón al otro chico que oía acercarse, no tenía por que hacer eso, él podía hacerlo, él podía buscar un sitio alejado encerrarse en algún lugar y hacer tan baja acción para bajarse aquella molesta erección latía bajo su ropa interior-

...-al ser conciente de aquello se acerco y se hincó frente a su capitán, quien se tenso inmediatamente- Inui senpai -murmuro el pelinegro recogiendo el celular para después mirar a su capitán quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados murmurando algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar, pero parecía como si fuera algún tipo de mantra- estamos en el parque central junto a la estación -susurro al celular antes de colgar, aquello era lo ultimo solo esperaba que se pudieran mover y localizarlos antes o después de que "ayudase" a su capitán-... listo -susurro casi vencido antes de levantarse y tomar una de las manos del otro- esta bien saben donde estamos, ahora trataremos de bajarle un poco "aquello

Déjame aquí, no quiero volver a perder el control -dijo el castaño abriendo sus ojos y encarándole, entonces observo en ese rostro maltrecho un semblante mas sereno, no parecía dudar, si no mas bien estar decido- ¿por que no te vas?

Por que es mi capitán -dijo antes de guardarse el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón deportivo y amarrarse la sudadera a la cintura- si lo dejo sería un acto irresponsable -dijo el pelinegro mientras le guiaba de regreso a la fuente- nadie pasara por aquí hasta que ellos lleguen y creo que se tardaran un poco -dijo el chico de ojos negros antes de guiarlo a que se sentara- usted no nos dejaría si estuviéramos heridos, al menos no estando solos sin que nadie estuviese al pendiente -dijo con su voz normal antes de hincarse frente a él con las mejillas arreboladas, repitiéndose que aquello no volvería a pasar, repitiéndose que esto solo lo hacía por que debía hacer algo de tiempo y aminorar la carga que su capitán debía sentir- confiare en usted si usted confía en nosotros capitán

Kaidoh no -dijo suavemente sintiendo que claramente esto, mas bien nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo desde hace varias horas, era correcto- es humillante para mí -susurro el capitán mientras el otro chico aun con el rostro serio mantenía un rubor que le pareció desquiciante, debía ser la bebida, ella tenía la culpa de todo- también lo debe ser para ti

Nadie dirá nada -dijo antes de mover una de sus manos al pantalón del otro, apenas y se fijaba que era el uniforme normal y no el deportivo, sin embargo no debía ser tan extraño, todos llevaban ambos uniformes a la escuela- si lo hago rápido nadie tiene por que saberlo capitán -susurro antes de bajar el ziper y cerrar sus ojos, debía ser objetivo, debía ir al punto y hacer las cosas de la mejor, mas bien de la forma mas adecuada, aunque seguro esto sería algo que JAMAS en su vida podría olvidar- cierre los ojos capitán, ya que no le gusto no tiene por que verme, solo ciérrelos y yo haré lo demás

...-Tezuka cerro los ojos por un momento aunque todo aquello seguía haciéndole sentir culpable, mas recordó sus duras palabras, había humillado al chico y le había tratado como no se lo merecía y aun ahora aquel chico se quedaba- Kaidoh... -suspiro cuando sintió que su erección era liberada poco después de haberle bajado el ziper-... no tienes por que... - abrió sus ojos y miro detrás de sus gafas al chico que cerraba los ojos y con las mejillas sonrojadas comenzaba a lamer su erección, aquello mando un estremecimiento a su cuerpo, jamás en toda su vida había imaginado tal cosa, jamás había sentido algo así y aunque no era correcto la húmeda lengua del chico serpiente quemaba en su piel, sensible y despierta-

...-aquello era algo que no había hecho jamás, pero había leído, si por que después de una etapa de confusión había dedicado parte de su tiempo a instruirse sobre esas cosas y ahora, por alguna razón podía ver si realmente aquello le bajaba un poco la temperatura a su capitán-... confié en mi -siseo antes de mover una de sus manos al tronco de aquella erección, entonces pudo oír un suave jadeo y sintió una mano acariciar sus cabellos, aquello no estaba contemplado, abrió sus ojos y miro a su capitán observándole detenidamente, logrando quitarse el aire con la sola mirada, los labios entreabiertos de su capitán, ese tacto que se antojaba gentil y un ligero rubor en las mejillas de su capitán por la excitación le estremecieron- cierre los ojos Buchou, se que esto debe incomodarle, solo imagina a otra persona, no me importa -dijo antes de lamer con cierta timidez la cabeza de su erección, debía admitirlo aquello era extraño, el sabor que recibía su lengua era un tanto salado, un tanto extraño, pero no lo veía tan complicado, tal vez debía apresurar el paso y hacer que su capitán terminase descargando, pero temía insultarle si no se tragaba aquello que saldría de él, después de todo era su primera vez, pero no por eso quería hacerlo mal-

Nadie... lo sabrá -repitió el capitán con voz ronca mientras mantenía sus ojos en la dedicación de aquel chico, aun sin imaginar realmente si esto que hacia era su primera vez, la única pista podría ser que se le veía realmente apenado, su rostro seguía siendo algo duro, pero había algo en él que le hacía creer que realmente no había hecho eso con nadie y él como un maldito ladrón estaba quitándole esa experiencia de hacerlo con quien realmente deseara, era demasiado tierno, pero el decirlo podría provocar la ira del chico o tal vez humillarle mas y no quería hacerlo, y el detenerle era algo que simplemente veía tortuoso para si, ya que para su desgracia aquello se sentía vergonzosamente exquisito-... deja. lo-susurro antes de acariciar el rostro del chico, su mejilla era suave, no estaba seguro si todo aquello que sentía era por la droga que tenía aquella bebida extraña, pero sabía que al menos intentaría hacer las cosas mejor para los dos- al... menos...no con...tu boca -dijo jadeante y algo en su interior le reprendió, estaba pidiendo que parase, algo que en el fondo no estaba tan seguro de querer parar, ese algo en su interior debía ser su maldito libido-

...¿lo hago mal?-pregunto después de detenerse y observar a su capitán quien parecía seguir con una lucha interna, no sabía cuanto debía estar luchando pero seguro era algo que debía hacer demasiado, además, el hecho de que le parasen, le decía que realmente de la teoría a la practica queda mucho por hacer, y no estaba ayudando a su capitán, algo dolió en su pecho, estaba decepcionándose de si mismo-

...déjalo -susurro Tezuka antes de tomar su mentón y levantarlo un poco- solo... no uses tu... boca -susurro sin darse cuenta que seguía expuesto ante el chico, quien no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a mover su mano de forma rítmica, provocando que el capitán comenzara a jadear de forma mas ruidosa-... Kai. doh-pronuncio el nombre del otro antes de inclinarse un poco hacia él y pegar su frente a la del chico-ahora... si, cerremos los ojos...no me veas así-jadeo antes de mover su otra mano a la espalda del chico para apoyarse un poco-

No dijeron mas, cerraron sus ojos y Kaidoh continuo masajeando la erección de su capitán, sintiendo el aliento cálido del mismo cerca de su rostro, aquello no era muy sano para su cordura, pero tampoco era extremadamente desagradable, aunque sinceramente no pensaba que esto terminaría así tal vez le diera mas tiempo de relajación a su capitán hasta encontrar la cura, la cual ya debería haber iniciado a trabajar su senpai.

Unos minutos y en cada cabeza apareció un rostro en especifico, Tezuka se alarmo al descubrirlo, como si jamás en su vida lo hubiera imaginado, como si este evento o la suma de todos le revelase un secreto que no deseaba conocer, Kaidoh sufrió lo mismo pero de forma diferente, él ya había asumido su preferencia, gracias a ese "gusto", a esa admiración que llevaba guardada en el pecho, a esa mancuerna que había llega a hacer y que no podía negar que desease fuese mas allá de las canchas, aquel encuentro tan intimo con su capitán, ahora le revelaba que el deseo era algo que se había prohibido, que deliraba por sentir algo mas, despertó una parte de él que aun le asustaba asumir, pero que nadie debía saber, jamás.

Los jadeos del capitán aumentaron y las mejillas de Kaidoh se sonrojaban mas al saber que él estaba provocando algo así, en su capitán, aquel joven de cabellos castaños y ojos arrolladores, aquel prodigio del tenis que no le pedía nada a Fuji senpai, aquel capitán severo y responsable que les había llevado a tantos partidos con un éxito rotundo, con derrotas que servían para mejorar y con un temple perfecto.

Unos segundos mas y el capitán mordió su labio inferior para evitar un poco aquel gruñido que marcaba su éxtasis momentáneo, aquel pedazo de cielo que apenas y había rozado con sus finos y largos dedos, Kaidoh paso saliva y sintió como algo resbalaba por su mano y había saldado a su cuello, su respiración estaba un poco agitada pero nada que su concentración no pudiese controlar; así después de que sintio que su capitán seguía luchando por respirar Kaidoh comenzo a guardar la erección del otro, abriendo sus ojos para no lastimarle o hacer un movimiento que complicase nuevamente las cosas, estaba siendo objetivo, se lo repetía una y otra vez, limpio un poco la erección con una manga de su sudadera, aquella que él mismo terminaría lavando para no tener problemas en casa, después termino de regresar la ereccion tras su ropa interior y subir su ziper.

...yo... - comenzó a hablar el capitán abriendo sus ojos para ver al chico y alejarse un poco de su rostro, mas no pudo terminar de decir aquellas palabras que sentía que debía decirle a la serpiente de su equipo de tenis, no pudo sincerarse como hubiese deseado por que sus ojos se volvieron opacos y sus párpados se cerraron-

Segundos, si, fueron segundos los que pasaron antes de ver como su capitán perdía la conciencia y su cuerpo se relajaba y casi se estrella contra el propio, de no ser por que alguien le detuvo de la camisa, y entonces al alzar sus ojos negros vio como detrás de su capitán se asomaba un par de ojos que destellaban de forma peligrosa, casi asesina y que al verlo se abrieron de forma que el chico de ojos negros termino sintiendo su corazón achicarse, aquello podría ser realmente fatal para su capitán y tal vez también para si mismo.

¿Estas bien Kaidoh? -fue la voz que se suavizó al ver como el mencionado bajaba el rostro, visiblemente apenado, aquel recién llegado empuño su mano libre y miro al inconsciente capitán que detenía con su otra mano, aquello lo pagaría caro el castaño, pero ahora debían irse- llegue tarde, lo lamento -dijo casi con pena en su voz y Kaidoh se levanto del suelo, con la ropa sucia, el labio maltrecho, la mejilla lastimada, con un liquido blanquecino en su cuello donde también descansaba una clara señal del ataque del capitán y los cabellos algo despeinados, sin su bandana, en verdad aquello lo pagaría su capitán- puedes ir a lavarte, un carro nos espera

Y aquí es donde doy por terminado el 6to capitulo de esta historia, me eh tardado un poco, pero al no tenerlo escrito se me complica un poco mas, después de todo quería que tuviese un toque mas fuerte en contenido pero sin llegar a ser demasiado sádico, después de todo Kaidoh no es alguien muy fácil de domar, aunque bueno ya veremos que me dicen ustedes, iniciare a ver que pasa en el siguiente por que digo ¿quien llego a salvar a Kaoru? ¿Donde diablos están los de la bebida, en serio se los trago un tigre? ¿Inui tiene una cura? ¿Tezuka será destrozado? ¿por quien?, Bueno esto y algunas dudas mas se iran aclarando, esperemos que varias las aclare en el próximo capitulo.

Ahora bien paso a responder los reviews que me han dejado nyaaa, gracias a todos:

**momo.kawaii: **

Si, entiendo, Eiji-chan es muy dulce y tambien me dio algo de cosa pero pues no paso a peores, espero que este no te cause tanta conmosión, puesto que es un poco mas rudo je je, muchas gracias por las buenas criticas.

Y si es una lastima ver a Tezuka sufrir tanto, pero esperemos que esto le sirva de algo, aunque no creo que le queden ganas de volver a probar nada antes de que este bien seguro de que es sano jejeje.

**Lisimmi: **

Aun no esta bien estipulado de quien esta enamorado, hasta ahora solo hay un par de cosas seguras y s que Oishi esta enamorado de Eiji, aunque hay muchas pistas por todos lados, en cada capitulo hay un indicio mas grande de cada una de las parejas, ¿no crees?.

Kaoru es uno de mis personajes favoritos en compañia de Eiji, creo que les doy demasiados lios a mis personajes preferidos, je je je , pero bueno despues de todo por el caractes tenaz y noble de Kaidoh llegue a lo que fue este capitulo, y debo recordar que Tezuka actua así solo por la bebida, mas adelante se sabrá bien por que se puso tan violento y que tiene que ver la bebida en eso.

**Tennis21111:**

Ya vez como termino todo y al final se desahogo, o eso es lo que parece, despues de todo al menos por el momento esta inconciente, solo que ahora me preocupa mas su integridad.

Agradesco que tengas este fic entre tus favoritos, tratare de no tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho jajaja.

**Mineko-chan:**

Jajajaja valla cosa, aunque creo que por el momento Tezuka solo ah querido propasarse con varones, pero debo admitir que es demasiado arrollador aun en modalidad pervertido.

No abandonare el fic, me divierte y me estresa un poco, pero no lo pienso abandonar, por eso ni te preocupes.

**Sereitei:**

Wow me alegra leer que supero tus espectativas je je je, la verdad yo me divierto mucho, aunque como comente tambien me estreso un poco, por que hago sufrir a personajes que quiero mucho, debe ser mi vena dramatica, seguro despues de este fic mandare a varios del Seigaku al psicologo, si no es que al psiquiatra.

En verdad me halaga el hecho de que guardes mi fic en word, al menos yo solo tengo así los que mas me han gustado para leerlos cuando tenga ganas je je

Y si, yo adoro a Kaoru-chan, tiene tanto oculto y un corazón realmente noble, esas caras de molestia y de asesino mal pagado es lo que lo hacen mucho mas interesante un personaje mas completo, no por que los otros no lo sea, pero es mas complicado, por eso mismo estoy haciendole a él uno de los personajes principales, en otro de mis fics, que te lo promociono de una vez, aunque aun no aparece Kaidoh en escena, jejeje, cuidate y espero saber mas de ti.

**marpesa fane-li:**

Jejeje si, todo el mundo quiere, saber y si soy una maldita por dejarlas siempre con la duda, para ejemplo este capitulo, jajaja, pero es para mantener la magia, no seria divertido terminar siempre un capitulo en algo obvio

Espero disfrutaras de este capitulo y volverte a leer, te cuidas!


	7. Fichas

Esto es un Fic yaoi (chico / chico) al que no le guste es mucho mejor que se aleje de una buena vez.

Así que si son menores de edad en su país por favor retírense, si no lo hacen ya les advertí y no me hago responsable.

No gano dinero haciendo esto, es solo un pasatiempo, y no, tampoco me pertenece ningún personaje del príncipe del tenis, me encantaría que fuesen de mi propiedad pero ya ven como son las cosas, no son míos y no creo que lleguen a serlo por mucho que lo pida de cumpleaños, navidad, a las estrellas fugaces o como recompensa.

Y después de este montón de advertencias y explicaciones daremos comienzo a este capitulo.

En el capitulo Anterior...

Unos segundos mas y el capitán mordió su labio inferior para evitar un poco aquel gruñido que marcaba su éxtasis momentáneo, aquel pedazo de cielo que apenas y había rozado con sus finos y largos dedos, Kaidoh paso saliva y sintió como algo resbalaba por su mano y había saltado a su cuello, su respiración estaba un poco agitada pero nada que su concentración no pudiese controlar; así después de que sintió que su capitán seguía luchando por respirar, Kaidoh comenzó a guardar la erección del otro, abriendo sus ojos para no lastimarle o hacer un movimiento que complicase nuevamente las cosas, estaba siendo objetivo, se lo repetía una y otra vez, limpio un poco la erección con una manga de su sudadera, aquella que él mismo terminaría lavando para no tener problemas en casa, después termino de regresar la erección tras su ropa interior y subir su ziper.

...yo... - comenzó a hablar el capitán abriendo sus ojos para ver al chico y alejarse un poco de su rostro, mas no pudo terminar de decir aquellas palabras que sentía que debía decirle a la serpiente de su equipo de tenis, no pudo sincerarse como hubiese deseado por que sus ojos se volvieron opacos y sus párpados se cerraron-

Segundos, si, fueron segundos los que pasaron antes de ver como su capitán perdía la conciencia y su cuerpo se relajaba y casi se estrella contra el propio, de no ser por que alguien le detuvo de la camisa, y entonces al alzar sus ojos negros vio como detrás de su capitán se asomaba un par de ojos que destellaban de forma peligrosa, casi asesina y que al verlo se abrieron de forma que el chico de ojos negros termino sintiendo su corazón achicarse, aquello podría ser realmente fatal para su capitán y tal vez también para si mismo.

¿Estas bien Kaidoh? -fue la voz que se suavizó al ver como el mencionado bajaba el rostro, visiblemente apenado, aquel recién llegado empuño su mano libre y miro al inconsciente capitán que detenía con su otra mano, aquello lo pagaría caro el castaño, pero ahora debían irse- llegue tarde, lo lamento -dijo casi con pena en su voz y Kaidoh se levanto del suelo, con la ropa sucia, el labio maltrecho, la mejilla lastimada, con un liquido blanquecino en su cuello donde también descansaba una clara señal del ataque del capitán y los cabellos algo despeinados, sin su bandana, en verdad aquello lo pagaría su capitán- puedes ir a lavarte, un carro nos espera

Cap. 7 " Fichas "

El joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azules mantuvo sus ojos en la figura del menor, no sabía bien que había pasado, después de todo cuando los encontró casi pudo jurar que su cuerpo se había quedado helado, el ver a su capitán, a Tezuka Kunimitsu tensar su espalda y emitir un sonido amortiguado que le erizo la piel.

Después pudo ver un movimiento y escucho un sonido dentro de su propio cerebro, tal vez no fue tan literal, mas bien recordó que aquel sonido de éxtasis, eso era mas que seguro, solo podía ser una señal negativa, pues el capitán no estaba solo, así que no tuvo tiempo de regresar por Taka-san, se movió para golpear la nuca del otro, justo cuando acaba de salir unas palabras de su boca, justo cuando pudo ver el rostro del mas chico de ellos, eso seguramente era algún tipo de delito y tal vez algo parecido le había pasado a su mejor amigo.

- lo …estoy Fuji-senpai –susurro el chico de ojos negros evitando la mirada del otro, no podía, no quería verlo, se pregunto que tanto había visto, se pregunto que tanto había escuchado de lo que había pasado entre él y su capitán, mas no pregunto nada, solo se levanto de donde estaba y se dirigió a la fuente que estaba no muy lejos de ahí-

Por otro lado Fuji solo se quedo observándole mientras sostenía al capitán inconsciente, al menos así no causaría mas problemas, no estaba para lidiar con un arranque ilógico por parte de este y no dejaría nada al azar, solo esperaba que Kawamura no tardara en localizarlos, pues para cualquier cosa él sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerlo, sin embargo…volvió sus ojos a la figura de Kaidoh quien se limpiaba el cuello y la herida de su labio, definitivamente ese chico tenía fuerza también y para desgracia suya era menos amable que Kawamura, lo cual hacia a este ultimo, tal vez mas vulnerable, aunque claro Kaidoh era mas inocente hasta cierto punto, mas confiado, pues no era ningún secreto que aquel chico tenía una severa admiración por el capitán, aquello solía darle orgullo ajeno, después de todo Tezuka era el pilar del Seigaku, el pilar actual en el que se sostenía todo el equipo.

Apretó sus labios, pues dentro de si mismo existían muchas preguntas, no sabía bien que había pasado, sabía lo que Inui y Eiji le habían contado, pero nada fuera de eso, nada que aclarara lo que parecía ser el ataque mas violento de Tezuka.

Kaidoh termino de limpiarse el cuello, procurando mantenerse concentrado en lo que hacia y no en la sensación que le provocaba el sentir la mirada fija de Fuji, no soltó un solo comentario, no quería saber que tanto había percibido el otro y si su senpai no preguntaba nada al respecto, él no se lo diría, después de todo estaba bastante acostumbrado a guardarse sus cosas para si mismo, se limpio un poco el rostro, sintiendo que su labio dolía, mas bien ardía, y parte de su rostro se sentía algo entumido, aun no sabía como explicaría aquella apariencia a sus padres, mas confiaba en su cabeza.

Un par de minutos y Takashi, el estudiante mas voluble, pero inevitablemente amable del equipo apareció, agitado y consternado ante los actores de una escena ya terminada, Tezuka inconsciente, siendo sostenido de forma indiferente y molesta por Fuji, Kaidoh con el cabello un tanto húmedo y en el rostro la clara evidencia de una batalla que había enfrentado solo y sin ayuda, lo siguiente que paso podría describirse solamente como una retirada silenciosa, Taka-san les guio hasta el auto que su padre manejaba, quien no sabía mucho menos de lo que Takashi y Fuji sabían al respecto de todo, pero quien se vio preocupado por la apariencia de el castaño capitán y el chico de cabellos negros quien se mostro ausente en todo el camino.

Llegaron a la casa de Inui Sadaharu, ese día sus padres habían salido a una reunión y llegarían a altas horas de la noche, rayando en la madrugada, pero sabían que su hijo y sus compañeros de equipo estaban trabajando en un proyecto de ciencias, muy delicado, aunque claro esa era la versión que manejarían para ellos, después de todo la verdad eran un poco mas complicada.

Bajaron del automóvil y Takashi Kawamura junto a Fuji ayudaron a meter al inconsciente capitán dentro de la casa, Kaidoh había pedido de forma silenciosa que se le dejara andar solo, de hecho solo se había quedado por que quería asegurarse que su capitán estaría bien, aunque realmente deseaba regresar a su casa y encerrarse en su recamara para olvidar todo aquello, al entrar a la habitación de Inui todo se movió, la atención inmediatamente se dividió entre el capitán y el chico de cabellos negros, quien con una fiera mirada les indico que guardaran su distancia y sus comentarios.

- Bien, póngalo en ese futon –dijo el chico de anteojos y cabellos negros quien se repitió mentalmente que en cuanto Tezuka estuviera mas normal y fuera menos un peligro en potencia, hablaría seriamente con su Kohai, necesitaba saber que había pasado y le sacaría la verdad aunque en eso se le fuera la vida-

Llevaron al capitán hasta un futon que habían arreglado, aun lado, no muy lejos de este se encontraba una mesita con varios instrumentos y entre ellos estaba aquella botella que había contenido el liquido que había iniciado todo aquello.

- ya tengo la hora en que ingirió la bebida, han pasado 9 horas, 28 minutos, y 30 segundos desde que lo ingirió, el liquido debía dejar su sistema, es algo fuera de lo normal, después de todo debe haber expedido bastante líquidos –dijo Inui quien observo como Oishi tomaba sus signos vitales, después de todo el sub capitán del equipo había tomado un curso de primeros auxilios y tenía parientes con carrera dentro de la medicina, por lo cual tenía cierto conocimientos básico en el área- en cuanto terminen de tomarle los signos vitales necesitare que estés bien al pendiente de él-dijo mirando a Kawamura quien simplemente asintió- solo para que lo detengas si es que algo fuera de lo normal sucede cuando se despierte, no creo que suceda –miro de reojo a Kaidoh, en otra ocasión le habría pedido a él también apoyo con eso, mas no deseaba que el menor estuviera cerca de su capitán, al menos por un tiempo-

Después de aquellas palabras Oishi volvió sus ojos a Inui, solo para asentir en una clara afirmación de que todo parecía estar en orden, Takashi se coloco aun lado del futon donde su capitán aun se encontraba inconsciente y Fuji tomo una silla para colocarla frente al futon, quería tenerle bien vigilado, no quería perderse un solo movimiento del otro, sería peligroso, además su mente trataba de encontrar una forma para hacerle pagar.

- Sin embargo sería mucho mas eficiente si Tezuka hubiera ido a orinar, y parece que no es el caso –dijo el pelinegro de ojos verdes quien se volvió a sentar en la cama de Inui, aun lado de su compañero de dobles quien miraba el cuerpo sereno y tranquilo de su capitán-

- Debemos hacer un recuento de lo que paso, necesitamos saber de los ataques y el orden que parece haber llevado es el siguiente –dijo antes de mostrar una pizarra blanca y sacar un marcador negro para este- primero fue Momoshiro en el Instituto, al parecer no fue demasiado violento y por ahora sabemos que hiciste algo por propia voluntad ¿cierto? –sus ojos se fueron a los violetas del mencionado quien volvió a verse ligeramente nervioso-

- Me sorprendió su estado, después de todo Tezuka-buchou no es de los chicos que andan como burro en primavera, no se puso violento, solo insistente y si, lo que hice fue por mi propia iniciativa…-sus ojos fueron a los azules del tensai quien obviamente no sabia aquello y se mostraba mas que interesado en todo- vamos, que el buchou es muy apuesto y es normal que nos apoyemos entre nosotros, no fue nada, juro que no fue nada mas de lo que paso, nada muy intimo, bueno, no demasiado –dijo volviendo sus ojos a Inui quien ya anotaba su nombre, el lugar del ataque y unos puntos mas-

- después siguió Eiji…humm ¿Dónde fue el ataque? –pregunto mirando al pelirrojo mientas anotaba su nombre en la pizarra, y este iba a decir algo cuando Oishi levanto la mano con el rostro serio pero sonrojado, logrando captar la atención de todos, aunque la mayoría suponía que prefería que su amigo entrañable no volviera hablar de lo sucedido y Fuji lo entendía, mas no lo aceptaba del todo, Fuji necesitaba toda la información necesaria-

- Yo…-tomo aire antes de mirar fijamente a Inui- yo fui el segundo ataque de Tezuka –dijo y sintió como la mirada de su pelirrojo compañero se fijaba intensamente en él- fue en las duchas de nuestro club, escuche un sonido y creí que teníamos merodeadores, así que entre y me encontré con él…-desvió la mirada de Inui, cuando escucho como borraba el nombre de Eiji y comenzaba a escribir nuevamente- puso algo de fuerza, bastante insistencia y argumentos por demás…fuera de lugar –sus mejillas tenían un tono rosado que le hacían ver un poco mas vulnerable, aunque su seriedad no se fuera- obviamente me resistí, luchamos un poco y termino volviendo en si, después me hecho del lugar y yo salí inmediatamente, creí que Tezuka estaba viviendo una extraña crisis existencial de aceptación, no quise verlo como una confesión ni nada, por eso no lo comente, supuse sería algo de lo después se arrepentiría y que no pasaría a mayores –miro de reojo a Eiji quien tomo una de sus manos, en un simple gesto de apoyo- de haber sabido que después atacaría a otros lo hubiera reportado o habría avisado a alguien-dijo con tono culposo, después de todo, los siguientes ataques parecían haber sido los peores, mas no se perdonaba el saber que de no haber dejado a Tezuka hubiera evitado el ataque hacia aquel amigo que ocupaba mas espacio en sus pensamientos del normal-

-…ya veo –dijo Inui quien termino de anotar aquella información, que le resultaba verdaderamente nueva- ¿Cuándo le dejaste ya había eyaculado? – pregunto tal vez de forma demasiado directa y varios dentro de la habitación se sonrojaron, exceptuando al mismo Inui y a Fuji-

- Dijo que él se haría cargo del problema –dijo el ojiverde procurando no verse mas apenado de lo que ya estaba, después de todo, aquellos temas podía tocarlos, siempre y cuando no se trataba de exponerse a él mismo-

- bien, entonces…-miro su pizarra para anotar que en esa ocasión parecía que Tezuka había tomado cartas en el asunto- después tengo entendido que siguió Eiji –dijo mirando de reojo a los demás por si había algún otro dato que estuviera fuera de todo- para entonces yo ya tenía en mi poder el poco restante que me había traído Momo –dijo volviendo a anotar el nombre de Eiji en la pizarra- aun no hemos tenido la versión oficial de lo sucedido, al menos no yo –dijo volviendo a ver al pelirrojo quien miro de reojo a Oishi como buscando apoyo y después centro sus ojos en su capitán, él sabía que tenía los ojos de la mayoría en él-

- Si…él me ayudo a quitarme un viejo verde de encima –dijo antes de volver a ver a los demás, en especial a Fuji, si había alguien que conociera a el tensai, ese claramente sería Eiji Kikumaru- no es como lo pintan, Tezuka me advirtió claramente, me dijo que me fuera, si, en efecto me recogieron en un hotel, pero no fue por que Tezuka quisiera llevarme ahí, al parecer tenía pensado pasar la noche solo, me dijo que tenía un problema y aunque yo me ofrecí a ayudarle…no quiso, insistió en que me fuera, de pronto todo cambio, su voz, su rostro, era como si estuviera luchando contra todo lo que sentía-miro de reojo a Oishi-…me dijo cosas…y si, me ataco, pero lo que mas me asusto fue lo que paso después –volvió sus ojos a los puños del capitán- cuando me corrió de la habitación , estando afuera escuche un sonido que seguro es el por que de sus heridas en las manos –dijo volviendo su mirada a Fuji- entonces te llame y lo demás ya lo saben-dijo mirando después a Inui, ya sabía lo que preguntaría y sus mejillas se volvieron rosadas- No, yo no supe que él…pues hiciera "aquello" –dijo moviendo su mano de la mano de su compañero de dobles para jugar con sus dedos- cuando Fuji llego y entramos a la habitación Tezuka ya se había ido, entonces fue cuando Fuji llamo a Oishi y Fuji fue a buscar a Taka-san para que le ayudara

- ya veo…-dijo Inui mientras escribía los esencial de aquello, sabía que lo siguiente sería un tanto difícil, después de todo Kaidoh se había mostrado bastante distante y apartado desde su llegada- al parecer Tezuka termino huyendo del lugar, debía haberse puesto muy ofensivo o rudo con Kikumaru, después de eso definitivamente salió corriendo y para entonces ya todos nos encontrábamos movilizados- volvió sus ojos a la puerta donde se había quedado Kaidoh, de pie y recargado de forma distraída contra la pared, no muy lejos de él se encontraba Momo quien no había hecho un solo comentario hacia su compañero de curso- Kaidoh…¿Cuándo encontraste a Tezuka tenía una erección o se mostraba excitado? – pregunto el chico de los datos, tratando de ser un poco mas suave-

- No –fue la respuesta monosilábica y sin expresión del sirpe, quien supo que tendría que resumir al máximo lo sucedido, aquello se hacia por el bien de su capitán, solo por eso estaba ahí, solo por que realmente era leal a su equipo, de no ser así ya estaría lejos de todos ellos- A mi también me advirtió, pero me negué, después las cosas se pusieron difíciles, es mas que obvio que ofrecí resistencia y que se torno bastante complicado todo-dijo cruzándose de brazos en un intento de apoyarse a si mismo, las miradas de los demás le ponían bastante nervioso, sabía que podrían juzgarle, que Fuji-senpai no estaba nada contento con nada de lo sucedido- y si, Tezuka-buchou termino –dijo con las mejillas impregnadas de carmín, no tenía problemas con decirle por su nombre a los cosas, pero dentro de la habitación, se encontraba la persona por la cual el mismo había entendido que su inclinación sexual no sería del todo ordinaria- es todo

- Esta bien –dijo Inui antes de comenzar a escribir los datos que su Kohai había dado, definitivamente el saber que Tezuka había terminado, junto al hecho de que Fuji y Kawamura habían interrumpido le hizo preguntarse donde hubiera acabado todo aquello si ellos no hubieran llegado, y sobre todo ¿Cómo había permitido Kaidoh todo aquello?, era normal el creer que Tezuka tenía fuerza, pero definitivamente el solo jamás podría …no, ni siquiera quería pensar en que Kaidoh hubiera terminado violado a manos de Tezuka, aquello le enfurecía, definitivamente era algo que no podía ser perdonado- al parecer Tezuka se volvió cada vez mas violento, lo que indica que cada vez la droga se hizo mas fuerte dentro de su sistema, hace ya algunas horas me puse en contacto con el laboratorio donde se fabrica esta bebida y el mismo director del laboratorio me informo que la bebida tenía un gran contenido de sustancias que fungían como …bueno, es mas que obvio como, el punto es que al parecer hemos tenido suerte, Tezuka bien pudo sufrir un ataque cardiaco o incluso un episodio de excitación donde no hubiera podido razonar, y por lo que hemos oído Tezuka razonaba, aun cuando estaba en este estado –suspiro antes de acomodarse los anteojos- se supone que el efecto pasaría después de 12 horas, las cuales aun no se han completado, de hecho no parece existir ninguna disminución en su problema –dijo mirando a los que estaban en la recamara- voy a pedirles que se retiren a sus casa y que dejen a Tezuka aquí, tomare medidas al respecto y me mantendré despierto, aun tengo que mandar un informe al laboratorio para que me den una respuesta, aunque es mas que obvio que no apoyaremos su bebida, es altamente peligrosa y eso que Tezuka es un estudiante modelo, definitivamente en las manos equivocadas habría sido todo un evento policiaco

-…No –fue entonces cuando la voz del tensai rompió un ligero silencio- Tezuka se va conmigo, a mi casa, es mas sencillo- dijo y los ojos de los demás se posaron alternadamente entre él e Inui, quien había estado dirigiendo lo que se haría- conmigo no podrá y no tendré ningún remordimiento en atarlo para evitar que haga algo en caso de ser necesario, además de que mi familia no se encuentra y en caso de suceder algo no será necesario movilizar a nadie que no este en esta habitación, después de todo Tezuka no tiene del todo la culpa y no hay razón para que otros se enteren de lo sucedido, y mucho menos para que se ensucie de mas su nombre –dijo mirando a Taka-san, quien solo asintió- ya había hablado con Taka-san y de hecho su padre aun debe estar esperando en el auto, afuera de la casa –dijo con tranquilidad, después de todo tenía horas planeando algo que hacer con respecto a las acciones del capitán, él estaba deacuerdo con que no tenía del todo la culpa de lo sucedido,. Sin embargo había lastimado a muchos - además si me ataca a mi no será como si atacara a otros, créanme, tengo asuntos que tratar con Tezuka en cuanto se encuentre consiente y si a las 12 horas no ha tenido ninguna disminución o cambio, lo comunicare –dijo antes de mostrar una de "aquellas " sonrisas que simplemente no decían nada-

Un nuevo silencio se dio en la habitación, Eiji miraba a su mejor amigo temiendo que algo podía pasar, aunque realmente no se preocupaba por el tensai, mas bien por el capitán, después de todo no era secreto el hecho de que Fuji era un tanto vengativo, un tanto psicópata y un tanto desconcertante, Oishi miraba a su compañero de dobles preguntándose hasta donde llegaba la fraternidad entre el pelirrojo y el tensai, el por que le había llamado a este y no a él, Kawamura observaba a su capitán preguntándose como se había ido de la practica sin mas, le hubiera gustado hacer algo para evitar los problemas, tal vez de haber estado todos juntos hubieran evitado el sufrimiento interno que seguramente Tezuka sufría, Momoshiro agradecía mentalmente que Echizen no hubiera estado al alcance de su capitán mientras miraba furtivamente a Kaidoh, preguntándose por unos segundos si estaba bien el que el otro estuviera tan callado, Kaidoh mantenía sus ojos cerrados, se sentía cansado y su cabeza era todo un problema podía sentir dos miradas sobre si y eso le hacia tener una mezcla de dolor y vergüenza, Inui dejo de ver a Fuji cuando se dio cuenta que tenía la batalla perdida, después de todo sabía que cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza al tensai, nada ni nadie podrían hacer un cambio, sus ojos se fijaron en la silueta de su Kohai con quien definitivamente tendría que hablar mas tarde y Fuji mantuvo su mirada en la figura inconsciente de Tezuka.

- Si todo esta dicho entonces creo que es momento de hacer lo que dijeran a sus padres que harían – miro discretamente a Kaidoh quien seguramente habría dicho se quedaría con algún compañero del equipo mas este no abrió los ojos solo frunció el ceño-

- Eiji se ira conmigo, mis padres están deacuerdo y ya hable con los suyos –dijo con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba aunque suponía que para el pelirrojo debía ser mejor el quedarse con Fuji, aun así no permitiría y sabía que el tensai estaría deacuerdo en no dejarlo cerca de Tezuka-

- Mi padre y yo llevaremos a Tezuka a casa de Fuji, pero estaré pendiente de cualquier cosa –dijo el jugador mas fuerte y amable del Seigaku quien ciertamente no estaría tranquilo hasta no saber que su capitán estaba bien –

Entonces Kaidoh Kaoru abrió sus ojos y observo como Inui mantenía su mirada en su persona, aquello acabaría mal, no quería dar explicaciones en ninguna lado, no quería quedarse con su senpai pero tampoco quería estar en su casa, sin embargo debía decidir entre uno de esos dos interrogatorios, paso saliva y despego suavemente sus labios, la decisión estaba tomada y posiblemente después se preguntaría si habría sido mejor tomar la otra opción, pero ya no importaba.

- Mamushi se ira conmigo –irrumpió la voz del ojivioleta quien parecía tan despreocupado como siempre- después de todo es lo mas normal, somos del mismo curso y yo necesito ayuda con algunas materias –dijo antes de pasar su brazo sobre los hombros del sirpe quien simplemente abrió los ojos y le miro de reojo, aquello era inusual, después de todo tal vez no era tan mala idea, aunque no sabía que tan bueno sería aquello, después de todo su eterna rivalidad siempre era un problema, siempre había palabras que decir, indirectas o directas.-

Inui no pudo decir nada mas, ya después haría su movimiento, conocía perfectamente a Kaidoh, y había estudiado bien a cada uno de sus compañeros y solo estaba preocupado por que le sería mas difícil abordarle cuando saliera rabiando por la noche en casa de Momo y toda su familia.

Las fichas estaban todas juntas, ahora solo quedaba ver como eran movidas, como terminaba cada uno con los problemas, por que ahora parecía que el problema principal había acarreado un sin fin de cuestionamientos, como cuando una tormenta avienta a la playa millones de caracoles y rocas erosionadas.

Aquí termina el séptimo capitulo, después de largo tiempo de no subir nada, y diré que este fic comienza a tocar el final, la pregunta principal sería ¿Qué trama Fuji?, por que algo tiene en la cabeza, algo que el mismo Eiji desconoce y que Inui ni siquiera quiere imaginar, después de todo su cabeza se encuentra preocupado por alguien mas.


End file.
